Fiona Vs The Power Of Darkness
by SamiTheKidRS
Summary: New friendships, New Rivalrys, two new protagonists besides Fanboy and Chum Chum! Love will blossom, Magic Girls from a different dimension, boys vs girls in band wars, chaos will get 4x worse, and lots of Frosty Freezy Freezes will uh...be...slurped? Join me for 52 chapters of fun and surprises
1. Fiona Meets Fanboy & Chum Chum

This is Galaxy Hills. Home of the dorks, land of the weird. The day started rather normally, until a weird looking portal opened. Unicorns were walking through it, pulling a carriage with them. They stop in front of a little shack, with two girls exiting from the carriage. One of the girls was really short, with golden blonde hair, periwinkle eyes. Her cheeks were rosy with a sparkle in her eyes. She wore a pink and white dress, with a heart in the middle, and a black cat ear headband. Her name was Princess Liberty Butterfly-Diaz, aka, Liberty The Spoiled. The next girl, was average height, (3 inches shorter than Fanboy). She had beautiful shiny red hair, held back into pigtails without the braid. Her eyes were emerald green, with a mole on the left side of her eye. She wore a black hoodie, with a white T-Shirt underneath, with black skinny jeans, and brown converse, with glasses on her face. This girl, was Princess Fiona Butterfly-Diaz, or better known as Fiona the Cursed. They had suit cases full of clothes, their mothers spell book, the History of Mewni, and money for food and drinks. The girls looked at the Shack in disgust as the carriage leaves, with the portal closed.

"Are we really gonna be living here Fiona?" Liberty asked.

"It looks like it Libby." The red head says out of disgust, looking at the little shack. The place looked like a run down mess. It made the girls so uncomfortable, thinking about the inside of the shack scared them a lot. They slowly opened the door, and immediately scream at the top of their lungs.

"This place is disgusting!" Liberty yelled. Rats ran across the floor making the girls slam the door behind them, standing outside the horrid place. "Theirs no way I'm gonna stay here Fiona!" Liberty shivering.

"Well mom did said the place needed a bit of a fixing." Fiona twirls her left pig tail around her finger.

"A bit? She knew this place was gonna be a wreck didn't she?" Liberty asked, making the red head nod. "Well we need to get some stuff to fix the place. Any suggestions?" Liberty looks at Fiona hoping she has an idea.

"There's a place called the Frosty-Mart. They may have some nose plugs for the mold. We can try to find a place that has paint for the shack and find a clothes store for when we go to school next week." Fiona suggested.

Liberty high fives Fiona, "And this is why your mom and dad's favorite. We'll get snack at the Frosty-Mart right?" Fiona nods. They begin to head to the Frosty-Mart.

As they entered the Frosty-Mart, they see two boys having a sugar rush, destroying the store. "This is the 10th time this month you morons destroyed this place!" The clerk yelled to the boys. The girls just watched, very confused.

"10th time this month?" Liberty whispered to Fiona confused, as she just shrugged. An hour has passed, and the boys began to chill out. We find the nose plugs in the mess the boys made and headed for the check out line.

"Is that all girls?" The clerk asked annoyed. Fiona looked at the mess behind her and decided on her answer.

"Hey Liberty after we pay, can you go get the paint and I'll meet you there in an hour?" Fiona asks causing the clerk to raise an eyebrow at her. "Why?" She asks. Fiona whispered her answer to Liberty, causing the her to smile. "Yeah!" She then pays and begins to start her walk to the paint store.

Fiona looks at the the mess, and to the clerks surprise, she began to clean the mess the boys made. The boys and clerk watch her outta surprise, then started to help her.

30 minutes later, and the place was back to normal. "Wow. Your the first person to actually step up and help me out." The clerk says to Fiona with the smile. "I don't normally do this, but I kinda need help around here when the other employee isn't around, so I was wondering if you would like a part time job here. I'll train you and have you start working after your school hours." He suggested.

Fiona looked at him and smiled. "I do need to make money to fix up the place I'm at. Oh what the heck, yeah I'll take the job." She shakes the clerks hand.

"Great! You start after school next week!" He states as she began to walk to the paint store.

"Hey wait up!" The boy in a purple and green suit calls out to her, with the short boy in an orange suit follows behind.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at them. Her emerald green eyes behind her glasses studied them carefully, giving them a soft smile. "Yes?"

They give her goofy smiles and decided to introduce themselves to the red headed girl. "I'm Fanboy, and this is my best friend Chum Chum. We have to ask you something." Fanboy says with curiosity.

"Sure. What do you wanna ask me?" She says softly, fixing her glasses.

"Why did you clean up for Lenny like that? He normally cleans up himself." He asked. She softly chuckles, looking into Fanboy's eyes, causing the boy to blush softly.

"I was being generous to make sure he didn't have to do everything on his own. If I didn't help him, I wouldn't have gotten a job. In the end you two and the clerk helped me with the mess you two made. I guess my generosity has passed on to the both of you." She smiled and turned away about to meet with her sister.

He and his friend Chum Chum looked at her realizing how right she was.

"By the way," she looked back at him causing him to softly gasp at the girls sweet gesture, "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Fionna Butterfly-Diaz, but just call me Fiona. The little girl that was with me, is my little sister Liberty Butterfly-Diaz. It's nice to meet you by the way, Fanboy and Chum Chum." She smiles, them looks away from them. She began to walk away as they stared at her in amazement.

"You two coming or am I walking alone?" She asked the boys, who then decided to catch up and walk with her, starting a new friendship and adventures with the girl.


	2. Wizboy

"And lastly, there was a misprint on today's cafeteria menu."Meat Larf" should read "Meat Lard."" Mr Muffin, our teacher, says. "Mr. Mufflin! Mr. Mufflin! Mr. Mufflin! Mr. Mufflin!" Fanboy and Chum Chum say together. "Yes Purple...Kid?" Mr. Muffin sighs. "Which juice box goes best with meat larf?" Fanboy asks. Chum Chum then adds on to Fanboy's question. "Red or white grape?" Mr. Muffin groans in annoyance, "If they hold these two back another year, I'm putting in for early retirement." Fiona, sitting in a desk between the boys looked at them, while they giggled after the question. "I didn't know you two can make a teacher want to retire on the first day of school." Fanboy, looks at her, stopping his giggles, "Oh just wait Fi, you'll learn more about us each and everyday your here." She look away thinking of how that would go. "Oh boy..." Fiona then puts her head down in defeat. Mr. Muffin then recieves a note from the office. "What's this? Oh, great. Another new student after Fiona and Liberty. Well, where is he?" Suddenly, the lights go out and smoke rises from the floor causing Fiona and Liberty, who is a seat in front of her, to look around in confusion. A voice in somewhat of a british accent is heard. Mr. Muffin tries to swat the smoke away."From beyond the veil of dispose..." The boy emerges from the floor, "...comes one who is versed in ways of sorcerery; traveler of the mystical realms of necromancy."The boys giggle as Fiona shushes them. "Don't encourage him." She whispered to them. "Please tremble and give it up for...Kyle the Conjurer!" Fireworks go off causing the Fiona to jump a bit. "...And...scene." Kyle bows.The lights return to normal, and Kyle lets his fingers go. He holds this pose for a few more seconds, then hears some snoring. His pleased expression fades as he realizes that the class doesn't seem impressed, except Fanboy and Chum Chum, who of course cheered for him. "Whoo-Hoo! Yeah! Yeah! Nice!" The boys cheer, causing Fiona and Liberty to roll they're eyes at them. "Cut it out you two." Fiona whispered to them causing them to slowly stop. "I don't thinkeveryone caught my entrance. Can I do that again?" Kyle asks Mr. Muffin. "NO!" Fiona and Liberty yelled to him. "Great Hank, another screwball." He says to himself. "Where to put him? Why don't you take a seat next to..."

"Mr. Muffin!" The boys point to the desk next to Fiona, which causes her to yell at the boys to stop. "Quit it! I don't want him near me!" She steams up in frustration.

"Fiona." Mr. Muffin says pointing at her.

"Fiona?" Kyle looks at Fiona and saw she was heated. No not blushing heated, ANGRY heated, making the boy swear in fear. "Fiona is a nice girl, she'll show you the ropes." Mr. Muffins smiled as she stared him down.

"Invitation declined." Kyle says afraid of what would happen if he sat next to the girl. Kyle then walks up to Chuggys desk, which is two seats in front of Fiona and the two goofy boys, and makes his pencil float. "Oh dear, you've lost your writing implement. Off you go." He rudely sendsChuggy's pencil flying.

Chuggy began to chase his pencil. "Wa, Wa, Wa, Wa!" He yelled. "Ah..." He lifts up his cape and sits down. "Front row, center." He sighed smiling causing me to roll my eyes. Justlike a few seconds ago we learned that Kyle is a wizard, which the group, mainly the two girls, don't really believe him. For a moment, Kyle is alone, then Fanboy inches his desk forward, then Chum Chum. Then, they both scoot their desks closer while Kyle smirks, thinking they are moving away from him. Then, they scoot their desks up to the sides of Kyle's desk to have a conversation with him. "So, a wizard, huh? Are you classically trained, or self-taught?" Fanboy asks him. "Fanboy, Chum Chum! Move back here right now!" Fiona calls for them, but they ignore her. "Well, actually, I attended the prestigious Milkweed Academy for Wizards, until I was unfairly expelled for turning one of my professors into raspberry flan. Delicious old fool. But one day, they will see the error of their ways, and I will return to assume my rightful place as the most powerful pre-teen wizard on the planet!" He answers as hemaniacal laughing that then stops with Fanboy and Chum Chum's laughs. They laugh and bang their heads on their desks, cracking up as to what they heard. They do not believe what Kyle said, thinking that he is pretending to be a wizard. "Look what ya did wizard boy. You encouraged them to keep listening to your foolishness." Fiona tells him, making him glare at her. "Oh man, we're gonna have so much fun together. Chum Chum and Iloveto play wizard." Fanboy smiles. Kyle looked dumbfounded. "Okay, I'm not sure I made myself clear. I...am arealwizard." Fiona look at him in disbelief. "And I'm a real witch." She rolled her eyes, saying sarcastically. "Yeaaaah, we're real wizards, too. And when we play ninjas...," Hedoes a few karate poses. "we are real ninjas."Kyle glares at him. "And when we play spacemen..." He breathesin deeply, and in robot voice. "...we are real spacemen!" He goes back to his normalvoice. "Ithink we're on the same page here." Fiona, Kyle and Liberty look at Fanboy dumbfounded. "Umm, I'm not sure we are, because you are a play wizard. Where as I am a realwizard. Are you hearing the difference?" Kyle asked. "I can here a difference unfortunately." Fiona stated as Kyle gave her a smile.

"Okay, I heard the "play" part." Fiona, Kyle and Liberty facepalm at Fanboy's comment.

"I think we're done here. From this point on, don't even look at me; don't talk to me; don't even smell me. Good day!" Kyle then puts a dome around himself, leaving Fiona annoyed and the others amused. Fiona found it also really messed up that he can storm in here like he owns the school or thinks he can survive without any friends. Fanboy and Chum Chum are offering to be his friends, but Kyle has a cold heart and pushes them away. "Hey, can we play wizards in your dome?" Chum Chum asked nicely. Kylerolls the window up as a response. "Hey, is there a toilet in there?" Fanboy askes as Fiona and Liberty facepalm again.

"What?"

Later...

"Dear Milkweed Academy, readmissions board-!" Thelights flicker on and off. He looks and sees Chum Chum flickering the lights. "Oh, what now?" He asks annoyed. "Pow! Kapow! Behold, the mighty wizard...Wizboy!" Chum Chum says, then giggles. Hepicks up two erasers and bangs them together, creating chalk-dust. Fanboy, wearing a wizard's beard and traffic cone, opens the door and reveals himself. Kyle, who looks on, disgusted. Fanboy does a few poses with Chum Chum mimicking him. He runs over to Kyle's desk with Chum Chum in tow, and throws him onto the desk, who poses happily. Fiona fell to the floor laughing as Kyle glared at Fiona, then Fanboy."What are you doing?" Kyle asked really annoyed with him now. "I'm making my wizard's entrance. You want one too?" Fanboy asks. Fiona still laughing gets up, wiping her tears. "Oh Fanboy, you look so cute and ridiculous!" Fanboy blushes at the "cute" part. "I don't need your help. Iam awizard." Kyle says getting more annoyed. "Yeah, we all are." Fanboy smiles as Chum Chum adds on, "Well, I used to be a teapot until the wizard here brought me to life." Kyle says out of annoyance, "He is NOT a WIZARD!!!"

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"Very well. If you are a wizard, why don't you perform some magic?"

"I foresaw that you would ask that. Stand back!"

Fanboy does a few poses, then Chum Chum extends an index finger from each hand. Fanboy holds up both fingers, mushes them together, then shows his left hand, holding up two fingers."Wiiiiiizbooooy!" Chum Chum announces. Kyle and Fionafacepalm as Chum Chum applauds. "Why am I friends with you two again?" Fiona asked them. "I was about to ask you that question about them." Kyle states as he agrees with Fiona."Oh, thank you. You're too kind. I have one final finger illusion I'd like to perform if I could have a volunteer to pull my finger." Fanboy slyly smirks. "Ooh! his signature trick. Let me just move upwind." Chum Chum moves besides Kyle and Fiona. Fanboyextends his left index finger. Kyle reaches for it while Chum Chum pleads. Kyle then draws back his hand. Fiona moves far back as she can away from Fanboy. "I know him to too well, even tho we met a week ago." Fiona says to herself covering her nose."Uh, no." Fanboy fartson Kyle.

"ButI didn't pull it!" He says in total disgust by Fanboy's action. "Magic."Fanboy and Chum Chum laugh, as Fiona walks back to them, scolding Fanboy for the fart."Enough! I've had with you ninnies. It is time for me to show you what a real wizard can do."As he says this, he takes out his wand for the first time. Mr. Muffin then takes it. "Huh? What?"

"No stick waving. You'll get this back at the end of the year."Kyle then gasps and moans as Fiona laughs at him. "You heard the man wizard boy." She smirks, as he puts his head down in defeat.

"You win this round..."

Later on at lunch, Kyle is reading Necronomicon. He sees a spell he likes."Ooh, charm to summon a griffin," He Imaginesthe person in the book to be Fanboy. "Hmmnow that's a spell, I'll studythatone later."As he says this, he marks the page with a stickynote. He then hears Fanboy, Chum Chum, followed by Liberty and Fiona."Hail, brother wizard!" ChumChum brings in Fanboy on a cart, who is hanging."Here we go. The "wizards" and the girls sit with him. "Could youplease not bother me whilst I'm reading?" Kyle asked for once, nicely."Uh-oh. Reading at lunch? People are gonna think you're unfriendly." Fiona looks at Fanboy in anger. "Excuse me?!" Kyle rolled his eyes."Like I'd give an Elf." Chum Chum began playingwith Necronomicon. "That'sa nice coloring book."

"Ugh!" He burnsChum Chum's crayon causing Fiona to slap him in the head, but he ignored it. "Itis a Necronomicon: The ancient book of spells and charms. Somethingrealwizards have."

"Yes, we have one of those. Chum Chum?"Chum Chum brings him a phone book. "That- is a yellow pages."

"Yes. Yellowed with the passage of a thousand years." He shattersglass, reading the book.""A-A-A best carpet cleaning". "Mention this ad for 10% off". "Pet stains are specialties" And so it is written." He closesbook. "Thoseare not magic words!" Fanboy, obliviousas to what he said again. "Well, you must have misheard me." He holdsthe Necronomicon. "WhatI meant to say was, "Hooplar Spoof Blork Weep Caloosh". The girls look at each other then realize what the book was, "HE IS A WIZARD! FANBOY STOP!!" They both shouted together. "STOP!!! What are you trying to do, summon a great, ferocious griffin upon us?!? Did you hear the sound of beating wings?!?"Nothing happened."No. It's just my imagination." He chucklesweakly. "Wewere lucky. If you were a stronger reader, we'd all be in the clutches of its cold, pointed claws.Neverdo that again!" The girls nodded. "Agreed."

"Fine, we'll just eat our wizard lunch. Oh, Chum Chum, would you mind levitating the ketchup to me?"

"Your wish is my command, oh, master." He holds upthe ketchup bottle by the tip and does some "ooo-ing" and "ooohoo-ing" while the girls and Kyle facepalm.

"Thank you."

"That is not levitation. I will show you levitation." Kylecloses his eyes and touches his fingers like a yogi. He hums, floating off the ground. The group stared at him in amazement.

"Ah, yes, levitation. This is what a mind that is centered and focused can do. And just as I can rise, I can descend." He hitsa lunch tray. Startled, he looks up to see Lupe angry at him. "Haveyou met Lupe?"Lupe growls. "Becauseyou're sitting on her lunch." Kyle isquite horrified at this point. "Ohdear..."Lupe then punches Kyle causing the group to flinch after she punched him."Ow!" He slidacross the table, getting trampled with lunch trays.

"ChumChum, levitate me Kyle's pudding."Chum Chum lifts up the pudding by the top and does some "woo-hooing" while the girls laughed.

On the playground after the day ended. Kyle, with a black eye and covered in lunch, marches up to the group, who are all playing wizards together. "Thatis it! We are going to end this once and for all."A pizza slice falls off his forehead. "Ichallenge you to...a WIZARD-OFF!!!"

"No, no, no, no, no. You cannot challenge me to a wizard-off, causeIchallengeyouto a wizard-off."

"Just show up by the flagpole and bring your best trick, cause I assure you, I'll be bringing mine."

He disappears, which changes the scene to the flagpole a few hours later. Chuggy is on top of it still trying to get his pencil. "Wa, wa, wa, wa..."

Kyle, Fanboy and Chum Chum with the girls are standing about ten yards apart from each other, like in an old west gunslinger battle. Chum Chum lint-rolls Fanboy'scape, finally believing everything about Kyle. "Ooh-ooh-ooh! I'm so excited. They say you never forget your first wizard-off."

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Chum Chum. Because he's new, I'm going to let him win." Fiona crosses her arms as she walks up to Fanboy. "Fanboy I think you went to far with this wizard play." Fanboy chuckles. "I'll be fine Fi. Trust me." Fiona smiles, giving him a hug for good luck causing him to blush a bit. "I know you'll be fine. Just be careful..."

Kyle reads some of his index cards. "Let'ssee...Shrink his head? Okay. Give him a necklace of piranhas? Good. Then finish him with the underpants of a thousand screams. Hmm. all right." Hepoofs the cards away. "Okay, let'sget this over with." He smileslike a psycho kid.

"Yeah! let's get wizzay!" They all pose together. Kyle does a few poses, and Fanboy does a few poses, too.

"Do your blasted trick."

"Very well. Observe."He and Chum Chum do a few poses."Oh, please. Not that insipid stunt where you add a finger!"He leans in toward Kyle. "Oh, no, my friend. Not add a finger..." Hegrabs his left index finger, and pretends to remove it. He does the "remove-a-finger" trick. Fiona covers her eyes as Liberty goes behind her. "He's doomed..." They say together.Chum Chum looks dumbstruck. "Yourfinger! Hey!" He faints. Liberty goes to bring him next to Fiona. "Oh, you can't be serious." Fanboy gasps. "ChumChum! Ah! I knew we should have rehearsed this. Fear not. I'll revive him." He takesout an Ice Monster Bun Bun."A good wizard always carries an Ice Monster Bun Bun for just such an emergency."He brings it to Chum Chum and waves it under Chum Chum's nose."Come back to me, buddy. You come back to me, buddy!"Chum Chum wakes up, then chomps Fanboy's hand

"Savesome for me, dude."Chum Chum won't come off his hand."CHUM CHUM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Fiona and Liberty begin to laugh as Fanboy begins to freak out. Fanboywaves him around wildly, suddenly sticking Chum Chum to his head, too. He hops around madly trying to pry him off while the girls fall to the floor laughing at the goofballs they care about.Kyle laughs manically. "Thisfarce ends now." He conjuresup a shock ball, Fanboy and Chum Chum don't notice, but Fiona does. "Comeon! Get off! get off!" Fanboy yells. "Good-bye forever, Fanboy! GAME, SET, MA-HA?!"

"FANBOY LOOK OUUU...OH MY FROSTY FREEZY FREEZE..." Fiona looks up as she went to cover Fanboy to see what Kyle saw, dropping her jaw in shock. Hestops and looks upward. A griffin comes down from the sky. Of course, it's the one Fanboy summoned. "Thegreat griffin!" Kyle panicked as thegriffin scoops Kyle up and flies him away. Chum Chum finally detaches himself from Fanboy's head and they turn around. They see that Kyle is not there, not knowing what was going on with him while they were concentrating on each other."Where did Kyle go?" Chum Chum asked. "I guesshe left. I probably shouldn't have been so awesome. But we can make it up to him. We'll play wizard with him all day tomorrow.He'll like that." Fanboy says as they all began to walk back to the water tower.

"I bet he will Wizboy, I bet he will..." Fiona says as they all laugh.

"No, I won't!" Kyle yelled. This was a start of am adventure for the group, mainly for the girls.

That's the chapter! See ya next chapter!!


	3. Pick A Nose

It's a quiet morning in Galaxy Hills. The birds chirping, the sun rising beautifully over the horizon.

"CLASS PICTURE DAY! YEAH!" Fanboy and Chum Chum yelled ruining the peaceful morning for everyone in the area of their home, they call, the Fanlair. Thealarm clocks play energetic techno music and bounce to the beat as FC get ready for their photo. They take a shower, Chum Chum tries a hairstyle that looks like Ace Ventura, and Fanboy flattens out his mask.

Later...

Fanboy begans to model his style. "What do you think, chum chum? Do I look as gorgeous as I feel?" He smirks. "You lookfierce! How about me?" He triesto model on a stool, but falls over."Ooph!" He lands to the floor not really in pain. "Hmm. I like the mask; I like the cape -- very understated -- but something's missing." Fanboy stumbles on the thought a bit. "What? tell me what's missing." Chum Chum pleads a bit, as the tall boy slyly smirks at the him. "It's your...NOSE!" He literallytakes Chum Chum's nose off his face."Got your nose!" He runsaround laughing. "Gotyour nose! Got your nose!" Chum Chum laughs, chasing Fanboy."Give it back!" He laughs more."Give it back!"

"Iwould, but -- " He then takesoff his own nose and replaces it with Chum Chum's."I'M WEARING IT! Look atme, I'myou." He dances around laughing. Chum Chum laughs, putting on Fanboy's nose,"Oh, yeah? Look at me, I'myou." He giggles a bit. "Yeah, but I'myoulooking at you being me." He stated as Chum Chum giggles again,"And I'm you, looking at you looking at me being you looking at you." He adds. Theylaugh for several seconds, then Fanboy had an idea itch in his brain."Wait a minute! Something's happening up my brain. Wheels are turning, thoughts collecting. Am I getting an idea? No. Wait, yes!" He then looks at Chum Chum with an excited look on his face. "Youknow what we should do? We should totally wear these noses for Class Picture Day! It'll be awesome! Think about it."

-Vision-

They walk in the school wearing each other's noses. Chuggy, Cher and Nancy are flattered, Liberty runs up to them fanning them both as they walk in style, then Fiona sighing lovingly at Fanboy with him dipping her into a passionate and romantic kiss.

"I'llbe wearingyournose, andyou'llbe wearingmynose -- people's heads will explode and Fiona would totally fall In love with me!" Fanboy voices over excitedly.

-End of vision-.

"Oh, You'rebad!" Chum Chum giggles. "Chum chum, we are gonna rule the school. I'll even have a soft spot in Fiona's heart." He blushes at the thought of winning Fiona's heart.

They get to the school, and burst through the classroom in style.

"TA-DA!" They say together walking in, but noone seems to be paying attention except Fiona and Liberty as the clock ticks in the background.

"Liberty? Do they look a little different?" Fiona asked her little sister in confusion. "Kinda. I don't know what tho." She replies. She was as confused as Fiona was.

"Hmm, hey, Francine. Nose-tice anything different about me?" The boys bothgiggled. "You'reeven weirder than yesterday?" Francine answered quite annoyed. "Closebut...nosecigar!"

They both giggle again, causing Francine's eye to twitch.The boys go to their desks, next to the girls.

"I tell ya, this sure is my nose! I am definitely not wearing someone else's, for comedic effect." He pausesfor a second."Hey! look at my snout!" He looks at a girl namedYo."I'm like a little piggy. I play in the mud." He snorts, then laughs. Fiona and Liberty exchange looks at one another. "They switched noses." they say together not shocked at their actions. Chum Chum looked slightly irritated at Fanboy."Hey, are you saying my nose looks like a pig's?" He frowned. "Not at all. That's why you got to sell it with a noise." He snorts."See the difference? Comedy gold." He smiles causing the girls to glare at him. "That's rude my dude." Fiona says as the boy continues to be rude about Chum Chums nose. "You'renot being nice to my nose, I think I'll take it back now." Chum Chum tried to take back his nose, but of course, Fanboy gives him an excuse, "I would give you your nose back, Chum Chum, but we agreed to swap for Class Picture Day. And that meansallday. Lunch and recess included." The boy smirked, causing Chum Chum to get angry, making the girls try to calm him down, but doesn't work.

"I want my nose back!" Chum Chum tries to get his own nose again. "Butwe had a deal!" Fanboy fights back against Chum Chum.

"GIVE! ME! BACK! MY! NOOOOSE!"He gets so angry, Fanboy's nose blasts off his face, bounces off the blackboard, hits the fan, and lands back on his face. The girls gasps as Fanboy becomes starstrucked.

"ChumChum, that...was...amazing! Can you do it again?" Fanboy asks, not knowing his nose could do that. "I'll try."Once again, he gets angry enough. The nose flies off and blasts through Mr. Muffins coffee cup. Mr. Muffin looksat the leak in the cup."Jumping Joe!" He flips out a bit.

The nose bounces off the blackboard and lands in the fish tank. The goldfish eats the nose, spits it out of the tank, and the nose lands on one of the lights on the ceiling, making sparks fall down on Chum Chum as the nose falls back into place on his face.

"Wow Let's see what I can do withyournose!" Heconcentrates as hard as he could, then snorts, as Fanboy's body dangling in green snot with the girls moving away from Fanboy a little bit. "...ewwww..." They whispered together."Gross!/Ew!" All the kids screeched awayin disgust."Uh, your nose snotted on me. Bleh!" Fanboy says in disgust. "Hey! You got my cold!" He giggled a bit. Fiona and Liberty move their seats back to them."You have a cold?" Fanboy and Fiona say together in disgust."Not anymore." He smiled. Fanboysneezes, then was given a tissue from Fiona.

"Thanks Fi..." He smiles at her, then sneezes again into the tissue. 'Maybe it won't be so bad being sick.' he though to himself blushing as he looked away from Fiona.

The gang goes to see Chum Chum perform a magic show on the playground with Liberty as his assistant. Chum Chum pulls multicolored scarves out of Fanboy's nose. The kids with Liberty laugh while Fanboy stares, Chum Chum's nose dangling in snot, which Fiona whips off him with tissues.

Chum Chum is playing ping pong with Yo. Chum Chum takes off Fanboy's nose, using it as a ball, and serves it. While Yo uses her own paddle, Chum Chum uses his own face as his paddle. Between them, Fanboy is watching the nose-ball go back and forth, and his eyes follow of their own accord. "You told me he didn't really like Yo." Fiona looks at Fanboy with confusion. "He doesn't." He replied sounding really sick, glaring at Chum Chum with anger, making Fiona nervous.

Chum Chum presses the left nostril activating the nose's drill mode. He wanders all over a block of marble making smoke, when it goes away, a muscular statue of Chum Chum is revealed. Fanboy is watching this and sulks, with Fiona putting a hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

Fanboy and Fiona are strolling together when they see Chum Chum coming down, using the nose as a jetpack. He gives him a paper bag."I got you the nasal spray, but they were out of cough drops." He says nicely. "Change?" Fanboy asks sounding worse than before. ChumChum snots out three gold coins into Fanboy's hand and flies into the sun.

"Hey, I can see our house from here!" He yells.

In the cafeteria...

"What a day." Chum Chum sitsdown with Liberty sitting after balancing trays on his nose, looking at Fanboy. "Whydidn't you tell me your nose was so awesome?" He asks giggling.

"I did't know." He says sounding nasally."Excuse me?" Chum Chum asked then squeaked looking at Fanboy. He lookedworse than usual. His eyes bloodshot, his skin green, he has a towel on his shoulders and a humidifier is steaming on him with Fiona rubbing his back softly looking worried about him.He sniffled,"I did't doh!" He pushesaway humidifier, then removes his nose."Bleh. You know, Chub Chub, I was thinking." He snortsout a booger with Fiona wiping it with a tissue."Maybe you were right. Maybe we should switch back noses before the class picture. No reason why;" He snorts,"I'm just saying." Fiona puts the humidifier back with putting the towel back around him. "You need to keep the humidifier close so you can breathe Fanboy." She says softly trying to help him.

"I wish I could, but remember, we had a deal." He snortssome icing onto his brownie."Uh, I don't remember any deal." He states. "Oh, yeah, there was a deal." He snortsa cherry onto the brownie."Hmm, I don't think so." Fanboy denies the deal they made earlier that day.

"Maybethiswill refresh your memory."Chum Chum presses the right nostril. A recording of Fanboy from earlier is heard,"We agreed to swap for Class Picture Day. And that meansallday. Lunch and recess included." The recording ends, with the girls looking at Fanboy, awaiting HIS proof. Fanboy looks atthe nose camera."That doesn't sound like me." He says. "Yeah it does Fanboy." Both of the girls say together. "Does thislooklike you?"Chum Chum presses the left nostril, and a hologram of himself and Fanboy appears, "We agreed to swap for Class Picture Day. And that meansallday. Lunch and recess included." Fanboy wavesaway the hologram. "Allright, all right! Keep my nose!" He says in defeat.

"I was going to." He stated with the girls stuck in the middle of their argument again. "Good. great! I don't even care. Cause um...uh, your nose is...uh," He takes thenose off, "waybetter anyway." He puts thenose back on just to prove his point."Way!" He states. "If it means ya like getting sick, then that's you dude." Fiona chuckles. Fanboy looks at her. "Who's side are you even on?" He asks with her shrugging.

Chum Chum flingsa yo-yo with his nose. "Really? How so?" Fanboy thinks for a moment,"Well...I'm much better at playing the violin." He plays theviolin out of tune with Chum Chums nose, making its strings snap. "My violin for orchestra..." Fiona frowns, causing Fanboy to sweat outta fear nervously smile.

"Well,I'm glad we're both happy." He says."Me too." He sneezes, as his brain pops out. "Ugh." He groans as Fiona rubbed his back again. Chum Chum snortsout a tissue."Tissue?" He offered as Fanboy takes the tissue,nasal."Thank you." He wipes hisnose.

Back in the classroom, with Chum Chum is playing "What Child Is This" on a flute with his nose, while Yo, Nancy, Liberty, Fiona and Cher listen. Fanboy's voice on the P.A. interupts him. "Attention, Attention. Would student Chum Chum please report to the nurse's office? Student Chum Chum, please report to the nurse's office. And bring your nose." He pauses," And bring the beautiful Fiona with you. that is all."

Chum Chum is confused with Fiona knowing he might pull something evil. "This won't end well..." She whispered to herself, and left with Chum Chum.

Chum Chum and Fiona get to the nurse's office and sees Fanboy disguised as a nurse, disappointing Fiona, since she can see through the disguise. "Totally called it..." She whispered to herself again. "Um, you wanted to see Chum Chum and Fiona?" He asks.

"Oh, hello, dearie. Did you bring your nose and the beautiful Fiona?" Fanboy asked with an old lady voice. "Uh-huh. Why?" He asks again."I am...the school nurse." He clears histhroat,"As I'm sure you're aware, there's been an outbreak of nose lice."Chum Chum gasps, "NOSE LICE?!?" He panicked as Fiona facepalmed."Oh, yes." Fanboy says asChum Chum sits on the operating table."Well, the only way to be sure your nose isn't crawling with lice is to send it out to have it professionally picked." He getssome tongs ready."Okay? You're the nurse." He closeseyes and tilts head upward a little.

"I'm the nurse." He smirked evilly.

Fanboy snaps the tongs and guides them up to his own nose on Chum Chum's face. Just as he was about to grab it, he sneezes, making his face mask hang down in green snot blobs with Fiona is even more disappointed in the superhero. Chum Chum gasps."Fanboy! You've been the school nurse all these years, just so you could steal my nose?!?" He says angrily.

"It'smynose, and I want it back!" He lungesat him, but fails and crashes into a counter.

Chum Chum snorts out a flute and lands on one end of the room, forming a battle pose and spinning the flute high on his left arm. Fanboy stands on the other end of the room and forms his own battle pose and the two stare each other down.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" He tripson Chum Chum's flute."Ah!" He hitsthe wall causing Fiona to go to him to make sure he's okay."You give me back my nose, you nose-lifter!"

"Not a chance!"

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me nose choice." They pause,then they both giggle. "Nose." He giggle a bit more."Yeah, nose. Fineyou want to use my nose? Then I'm gonnauseyours!"

He snickers. "Whereare you going?!?" He asked scared.

In the hallway...

Lupe. Hola. How's it going? looking good. Can I borrow your gym bag?" He asks with Fiona and Chum Chum behind him. "Why would you let him use it?" Fiona asked her causing the girl to shrug. "It's a stinky." She tells him. He takesthe gym bag. "PerfectHe-he." He inhales, then puts head in gym bag. "That's disgusting Fanboy!" Fiona looks at him in disgust. "Gross! I can smell that!" He says gagging.

"Had enough, Chum Chum?" Fanboy askes thinking he won.

"Hi, Mr. Mufflin!" Chum Chum says as Mr. Muffin walks up to us. Fanboy pokeshis head out of the gym bag. "Mr.Mufflin?"

"Oh no." He whispered. "What?" It's just the teacher Fanboy. What's the problem?" Fiona asks confused. "Isee your hands are full, but could you scratch my nose?" He asked. "SureAnything for my students, I guess." Mr. Mufflin replied. "Oh no, Chum Chum don't..." Fiona then panicked in disgust knowing why Fanboy is freaking out. "Notwith his foot. Not with his foot. Not with his foot." He and Fiona say together in fear. Mr. Mufflin rubs hisstinky bare foot in Chum Chum's face.

"Mm, mm, mm." Chum Chum smirked evilly at Fanboy. "Ughmy nostrils are burning!" Fanboy gagged, while Fiona looked away I'm disgust gagging as well. "Ohyeah, baby." Chum Chum chuckles.

"Ahem." Fanboy clears his throat, catching Chum Chum's attention. "Ohno. What are you doing?" Fanboy giggles, and puts his head in the toilet. "Ooh, corn!" He says, as he hears Fiona vomiting in the trash can. "That's flipping gross dude!" She tells him after she lifts her head outta the trash, to pull him outta the toilet. ChumChum gags, as his face turns green as the toilet flushes. "Didyou want to use this?" Chum Chum retches, and farts into trash can.

"Now,you ready to switch back?" Fanboy askes asChum Chum takes off his nose."Ah, that's more like it."After a pause, Chum Chum puts his nose on his butt and rubs it against it. Fanboy gags, Chum Chum even farts on the nose. "Hewho dealt it did not smelt it." He puts thenose back on.Fanboy and Fiona groan, "Gross..." Fanboy and Chum Chum see Chuggystinky. "Chris Chuggy! Hmm." They both call to him as theygo over to Chuggy."Ah, nice and ripe. Huh, Chris?"Fanboy inhales deeply, causing Chum Chum to scream.

"Takethat!" Fanboy smirked at the boy as Fiona gags. "Y'all need to quit this..." She says as they ignored her. "Ohyeah? Take this!"He sniffs Chuggy.

"Ahh! yuck!"They constantly sniff Chuggy until he is clean and he passed his stink down to them. Chuggy runsoff."Wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, wa." He screamed.

"Ready to give up now?" Fanboy asks.

"Never!"

"Then you're gonna smell what Fanboy's cookin'!" He grabs Fiona's hand and raninto the cafeteria. "The cafeteria?" He goesin after Fanboy and Fiona."Please don't let it be liver taco day!" ChumChum finds Fanboy in the kitchen.

"I didn't wanna do this. But if you won't give me my nose back, you'll never see yours alive again." He takesoff his nose and starts to dip it in a vat. "Fanboy you went too far this time!" Fiona panicked. Fanboy then realized he failed to impress Fiona like he wanted from his vision. "My nose!Don't hurt my nose! Don't hurt my little piggy nose." He plead.

"Pig nose?"Mrs. Cram takes the nose."What, did I miss one?" She squeaksthe nose, throws it into the vat, then leaves.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The boys and Fiona screamed. "Mynose! My nose! My nose!" Chum Chum cries as Fiona hugs him.

"Chum Chum, it's okay. It's not your nose! it's not your nose!" Fanboy tells him."Wha--what?" He whimpered, as Fiona looks at Fanboy in anger. "What do you mean it's not his nose Fanboy? We saw it fall in the Vat." She growled under her breath. He looked at both Chum Chum and Fiona,"I would never do anything to hurt your real nose, buddy. You're my best friend." This takes back Fiona and Chum Chum for a moment.

"Yeah, but --"

Fanboy takes out a ring box and opens it to reveal Chum Chum's real nose causing him and Fiona to gasp.

"Here's your real nose." He says as he saw, not just Chum Chum happy, but Fiona as well. Maybe he impressed her after all. "FanboyYou've made me the happiest boy alive."As he says this, he takes off Fanboy's nose and puts his own nose back. "Here."He presentsthe other nose to Fanboy, whose eyes begin to twinkle and water causing Fiona to giggle.

"Don't cry!" He putsback his own nose. nose."Yourgonna makemecry!" Theyboth chuckle.

"Attention students. Attention students. Please report for class picture"

"Ready to go, buddy?" Fanboy asked smiling. "You nose it!" The boys and Fionastart to laugh, then stop.

"Why did that seem so funny before?" Chum Chum asked with Fiona and him shrugging."Beats me, friend. Beats me." He says PullingChum Chum and Fiona toward him.

There is a flash of light and a shutter clicks. We see a still image of the boys and Fiona posing. Pull out to show that this is the class picture. The trio are posing happily, but Mr. Mufflin and the other students are reacting -- holding noses, gagging, because the boys smell so horrible. The trio come into view and admire the picture.

"It's our best picture yet." Chum Chum says as Fiona nods. "Yeah. And what a lucky break they went with scratch 'n' sniff pictures this year." Fanboyscratches the picture, releasing stink. The trio cough. "Y'all stink so bad, even in the picture." Fiona commented as Fanboy nods,"You always think it's gonna smell good, and it never does." They cough again.

"Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm." Chum Chum says as the trio laugh. This was the best start of their school year, Especially with Fiona and Liberty to join their adventures.

The end til next chapter!!


	4. The Janitor Strikes Back

"What do you say, Chum Chum? How about a brief...walk on the moooooon-a?" Fanboy askes while chewing on bubble gum. "Roger that!" Chum Chum replied getting ready to blow his gum alongside Fanboy. They blow their bubbles and put them over their heads to look like space helmets. They make air hissing sounds and give each other a two thumbs up. "Wow, how do you two do that?" They look to see Fiona and Liberty walking up to them causing Fanboy's gum to pop on his head. "Fanboy your gum popped." Chum Chum says, confused since they just blew the bubbles.

"I know..." He says reblowing his gum to look like the helmet that popped. "You wanna try Fiona and Liberty?" Fanboy asked handing them two pieces of gum. The girls looked at each other knowing what to say.

The bell rings, with the gang bouncing in like they're on the moon."Hey!The moon is pink!" Chum Chum giggled. "In the gum, it would look pink Chum Chum, but in actuality the moon is gray and not filled with humans, or wizards." Fiona adds. From the helmets, they see the students acting crazy and doing things like playing catch, sleeping, studying, dancing or even making weird faces. Kyle is also seen showing Lupe magic tricks. Duke is suspicious and approaches Chum Chum. "Weirdo!" Duke says to the gang while Chum Chum smiles uncertainly at him. Duke pops his helmet, causing him to stick to the wall. "Hey! That's not ni-ceeeee!" Duke pops Fiona and Liberty's gum as well, with them sticking to the wall. "Great, now I have gum in my hair and on my clothes." Liberty pouts causing Fiona to roll her eyes. "Kehh, uh, watch out for the moon creatures. They appear to be hostile." Fanboy says asDuke sneaks up behind Fanboy and pops his gum helmet, making him stick to the wall. "Oh you think "Gumboy?"" Fiona glared at him, making him sweat nervously. They then unstick to the gum and go to their seats, gum chomping except for the girls who still had popped gum on them. Mr. Mufflin finally arrives to teach the class."12 Years to retirement. 12 Years to retirement." He says to himself."It's Mr. Mufflin! Quick, hide your gum! But be cool." Fanboy says to Chum Chum as they stick their gum to the bottom of their desks. Suddenly, AN ALARM GOES OFF!"Wait, what's going on? What is that horrible music?" The teacher asks. "It's not music Mr. Mufflin! It's an alarm!" Liberty yells to the teacher. "What did you two do?!" Fiona asked the boys, causing them to panic.

"Huh? Someone set off my gum alarm." An unknown voice says entering the class, causing the gang to shake in fear.

"Who are you?" The girls asks nervously. Fiona reads off his name tag, "Mr. Poopatine?" The boys laugh. "She said "poop." Fanboy states causing Fiona to glare at him.

"poop." Chum Chum quickly says as Fiona facepalms. Fanboy then gasps realizing what's about to happen. "It's janitor poopatine." The Janitor states, "But you can call me Russ. Since the dawn of my career, I have vowed to destroy gum in every Galaxy Hills school district." He says as the boys shake remembering the gum under their desks. "And now, young gum chewers, you will see what happens when you chew gum in my school." He says going desk to desk, eventually finding the Gum under the boys desk, also seeing gum on the girls. "Before I destroy the gum, what happened to you girls?" He askes, causing the girls to think of a lie. "We were babysitting before school, and the little children put gum on our clothes that wont come off." Fiona says nervously smiling hoping he'd buy it. He then pulled out spare clothes, giving them to the girls. "Go change immediately, put your clothes in a bag, and clean them when you go home." He says as the girls leave to get changed. "Ah, yes.And now, gum, you will die. " He says as he destroyed the gum laughing evilly."You monster." Fanboy says, angry at the Janitor. He then leaves causing the boys to sigh in relief. "Whew. Luckily, he didn't find the gum inside our desk." Fanboy says as the gum began to pop outta the desk. "Yeah, he would have taken our baby." Chum Chum hugs the gum. The girls come back wearing the spare clothes, seeing the giant gum in the boys desks. The boys look at the girls, sweating nervously. "Don't tell the Janitor." They plead. "We won't." Fiona says causing Fanboy to smile at her. He then looks back at the gum. "It's okay, yum yum. He's gone now. And we're gonna take you home, where the mean man can't get you." Fanboy says baby talking the gum, making Fiona and Liberty giggle.

After school, the girls helped the boys carry the giant gum to the fanlair. "How long has this gum even been in your desk Fanboy?" Fiona asks as he sweats nervously. "Since your first day at school." He says. The girl is surprised by this. "Yeesh my dude. I'm surprised the Janitor hasn't found him yet." She says. "That makes two of us then Fi." They all make it back to the Fanlair putting the gum on the nightstand. "Are you sure bringing him here was wise? I mean, yeah it's away from the jerk janitor, but what if something happens while we're all at school?" Liberty asks causing us all to think. "Nothing will happen Libby, you're overthinking it. Since we gonna be staying over for the weekend, we'll be watching over it." Fiona says. "I mean it's not like it'll come to life and we'd have an adventure with it." Fiona chuckles.

"You're a jinx Fiona..."

The sun rises as a new day begins with the girls sleeping on the boy's couch, while the boys sleep in their beds. Fanboy wakes up, not noticing the gum was missing. "AH. A new day. Beginning of the weekend. I can't wait to get up and play with-- aah!" Fanboy screams waking up the rest of the gang. "What was that for Fanboy?!" Fiona yells at him for ever so rudely waking her up. "Gabba, gabba, gabba, gabba. He's gone. Yum yum is gone." The group gasps. "Somebody stoled our yum yum." Fanboy and Chum Chum hugs each other beginning to cry. The girls go to hug them, as the boys cried. "YUM YUM!" The boys screamed together as the girls hugged them tighter. "Were sorry guys. I hope we'll find him..." Fiona says in sadness. She knew the boys were different from everyone else since she met them. They do stupid things, but she learned to cherish the things they do. Even if it's really ridiculous or really little.

We all hear the toilet flush. "HUH?" We all say together looking at the bathroom. "You guys don't think..." Fiona then stops talking seeing the giant gum leave the bathroom. "Yum yum say not go in there for a while." The gums says walking to the kitchen. "YUM YUM?" The boys say together. "Yum yum!" They say excitedly. "Fiona you really are a jinx." Liberty laughs. "No kidding..." Fiona says as she followed and studied the gum with the boys following behind her. We see the gum drink all the milk, then he stares at us. "Yum yum drink all the cow juice." He says. "You're alive! And we're gonna be best friends. Thank you Fi for jinxing it!" The boys say hugging the gum. "I didn't think he'd come to life-oh who am I kidding?" Fiona sighs.

"I think Yum Yum likes us." Chum Chum giggles.

The weekend adventures pass as the gang are in class, bragging about their new lively friend. "Kyle, kyle! This is our new friend yum yum. We made him out of gum." Fanboy giggles. "That's the only way you could make a friend." Kyle insults the boy. "I bet you wish you had a friend made of gum." Fiona states. "Since the only friend ya got is that wand." She smirked. "That's what you think Pigtails. This morning, I conjured up a scrivener elf to help me with my studies. He dashed off three book reports in the time it took me to eat my porridge." Kyle says not impressing the girl. "Okay, one, Don't call me Pigtails just because I have pigtails, metal mouth, and two, Our friend farts bubbles. Finally, I have higher grades than you cause I don't use an elf to do the work for me." She sticks her tounge out defeating the Wizard. They then hear the door slam open, "YAY! Yum yum in school." Yum Yum comes in, putting the gang in a panic. "Yum yum! What are you doing here?" Fanboy asked nervously. "You're suppose to be at the Fanlair!" Fiona adds. "Yum yum miss best pals, jim jim, lib lib, fina and friendboy." Yum Yum says giddy as he sits down. "YUM YUM NO!" The gang yells. We all gasp as the alarm sounds go off. "GUM ALARM!" We all yell together. "What are we gonna do?!" Fiona yells to Fanboy making him think. "Now this is music." Mr. Mufflin says, "It's got a funky beat.Mm, mm, mm-hmm, hmm." He then hums. "This guy!" Liberty sighs. "Libby, focus!" Chum Chum yells. "We've got to get yum yum out of here before the janitor catches him." Fanboy says as the gang agrees.

"No sign of the janitor." Fanboy says as the gang are somewhere near the exit. "Let's go." Fiona says as they all silently walk around. "There's the exit." Liberty says quietly to the group. "Come on." Fanboy says. "Hide; it's poopatine." Fiona says as they hide in the trophy case. "Poop." Chum Chum says quickly as Fanboy grabs him to bring him in the case. "Curse you, state champion javelin team. And shot put team." The Janitor says. "Whew. I think we're good." Fanboy says unknowing the Janitor's behind the group.

"Well, well, well. What a pitiful little band." The Janitor says to the group. "Not so fast, poopatine. If you want to take yum yum, you'll have to get through me first." Fanboy says then gets thrown to the the lockers. "THAT HURTS." Fanboy groaned. Fiona goes to him, "Are you okay Fanboy?" She asked. "I'm better now since your here." He says causing her to blush and giggle. "Now your gum will pay the price for your disobedience." The Janitor says ruining Fanboy and Fiona's moment. "Um, technically, I never chewed the gum, because it--aah! sticks to my braces." Kyle says as he's being ripped off Yum Yum's back. "Shut it metal mouth! You ratted us out by dropping the trophies." Fiona yells. The Janitor then threw Kyle out of the area. "Don't take our friend Yum Yum." The girls say together. The Janitor laughs evilly. "Yum yum, I love you." Chum Chum says about to cry when Liberty went to hug him. "Don't look at what's about to happen." She says as they both look away. Fiona, angry, then goes to the machine with acid, kicking it over with the floor turning into a giant hole where the Janitor falls in, as Yum Yum catches him with his stretchy arms not pulling him up. "What are you waiting for? Pull me up." He says. Fiona, Liberty, Chum Chum, and Fanboy got an idea. "Sure." Fanboy says, "As soon as you say that gum's allowed in school." The gang smirked.

"Never!"

The gang looks at Yum Yum then the Janitor, "We'll let go. Don't think we won't my dude." Fiona says.

"All right! You can have your precious gum." He sighed in defeat. "Even gumballs?"

"Yes."

"Brain bubbles?"

"Yes."

"a-b-c gum? Already been chewed?"

"yes."

"Triple bubble?"

"yes!"

"Crazy chew?"

"yes!"

"Lazy chew?"

"koo-koo-ka-chew?"

"All right. all right. You can have your gum and chew it too." He says, as the gang high fives each other.

"But no taffy."

"Eh. we can live with that." They agreed. "Well, not all taffies. Just saltwater. It damages brenda's pipes, you understand." the Janitor says as the gang walks away happily nodding. "Yes, sir!"

"Maybe Yum Yum was the best person to join our group after all." Fiona says to Fanboy. "Yeah, yeah he was, but you and your sister is what made this group possible." He says, making Fiona smile, as she grabs and holds his hand softly. "And I have you to thank!" She giggled, while Fanboy blushes. The group all laugh together, putting an end to another good day.


	5. Dollar Day

"And I'm gonna invent a robot filled with candy. Then I'm gonna invent another robot with a stick that hits it." Fanboy tells the Chum Chum and Liberty as they were walking to the Frosty-Mart. Fiona was working with Lenny today, so they can try and get a discount. "Ooh, and then the candy will fall out, and my robot will pick it all up!" Chum Chum adds on to Fanboy's idea. "Face it, guys. Piñatas are going robotic, so we might as well get on board now." Fanboy suggests. "I agree with that 100%!" Liberty says as they entered the Frosty Mart. Lenny was sleeping at the counter, while Fiona was stocking the shelves, and he starts to wakes up. "Wha? Oh, no, no. not today." Lenny panicked. "Hey, Lenny! What has six thumbs and loves Fr-osty Fr-eezy Fr-eeze? Fuh-anboy." Fanboy says. "Aaand chum chum." He giggles. "Aaand Liberty!" She says with a small giggle. "Stop right there. I told you costumed goofballs and Fiona's little sister, don't come in this store without money." Lenny says frustrated. "Money, money, money. What was it called again, Lenny?" Fanboy asks acting dumb.

"Money." Lenny sighs. "Mm. Oh, I got nothing." Chum Chum says as Fiona walks behind the counter to calm the frustrated clerk. "Uh, sorry, lenny, we really don't know anything about this "money" you speak of," Fanboy then pulls out a dollar bill. "This. Bam! Bling bling."

"Oh no, here we go again..." Fiona says as she walks to the break room, "I'm going on five." She walks out.

The boys and Liberty begin to sing, the dollar song. Once it was done, Fiona walks back in. "oh, great. Nuh-nee-ner. My stress twitch is back. Nerr." Lenny says as Fiona pats his back. "I deal with this at School everyday. I'm use to it..." Fiona sighs. The trio gasps. "FROSTY FREEZE FREEZE!" They say together. Lenny groans, "No, get back here and pick up these-- hey!Use a cup!" Lenny yells to them. "Thank you, lenny. Hello, lucy. You look lovely today. Miss me? 'Cause I missed you. Ooh." He laughs, "FEELING PLAYFUL." He then hears Fiona in the background, "That's just wrong. In SO many levels." She says as Chum Chum and Liberty agrees. "And now for the finishing touch. Chum chum, look." He shows his design. "Uh Fanboy, that looks like-!" Fanboy covers his mouth. "Hey! Keep it to yourself. Her sister is right here and I rather not tell her tell you know who about my feeling s." He whispered. "I can hear you. Don't worry, Chum Chum will tell me later..." She sticks her tounge at him. " My turn. You like that?" The boys giggled.

"Three small frosty freezy freeze. What a shocker. Anything else?" Lenny asks. "Hmm. how's the jerky today, leonard? Eww. domestic. I think just the drinks, thank you." Fanboy says as Lenny let's Fiona ring them up. "You can be a little nicer to Lenny, Fanboy. He dealt with you two for quite a while." Fiona says with a bit a frustration in her voice. "What are you talking about Fi?" He asked confused. "Well for a starter, don't walk in acting like you own the place. Don't call my boss, Leonard since it is disrespectful. Even quit with the, wait. What's that design in your drink?" She then looks at the Frosty Freezy Freeze causing Fanboy to take the drink and put it behind his back. Fiona rolled her eyes, "Nevermind. Anyway its $1." She opens the register. "Of course. Chum chum. Uh, chum chum. Daah! Our dollar! No! Sorry Fi. be right back." Fanboy rushes to Chum Chum.

"Player one, begin." The game says. "You lose."

"Yay!" Chum Chum yells excited. "Chum chum, what did you do? That was our only dollar." Fanboy panicked as Liberty glared at Chum Chum. "Or was it?" Chum Chum asks. "Yes, and you spent it." Fanboy and Liberty say together, mad at the small boy. "Or did i?" Chum Chum askes again. "Yes!" Fanboy yelled. "I saw you put it in the machine." He was beginning to loose his temper. "Or did you?" Chum Chum askes again. "Why do you keep talking like that?" Liberty asked. "'Cause I lost our only dollar!" Chum Chum panicked. "We have no money. We have no money. Don't you know what that means?We've taken something we can't pay for. That's stealing. They have a name for people who steal. Stealers! Stealers are bad people. I can't be a bad people. The trio panicked. "Hello?" Fiona says with Lenny waiting at the register with her. "Weirdoes. Remember me and your friend Fiona? We're the people you owe a dollar to." He says as Fiona crosses her arms. "I don't have all day guys." She says impatiently. "Uh, what? One second." Fanboy laughs nervously, "Okay, calm down. Let's think. There has to be some way out of this. Wait. I got it. We'll just pour our frosty freezy freezes back into the machine and tell Lenny and Fiona we changed our minds. We can change our minds. People change their minds all the time." Fanboy then hears Chum Chum slurping his drink. "Chum chum! What are you doing?" Fanboy and Liberty panicked. "Hmm? Oh, sorry, couldn't hear you. Slurping." Chum Chum finished his drink with Fanboy panicking. "Oh, this is bad. this is bad. We've got to find a way to get a dollar." Fanboy says as the door chimes. "Seriously, what's up? The name is Oz. I do believe you're holding a pack of strawberry fun fingers for me." The man named Oz says to Fiona and Lenny. "Yes. it's the Oz man. He'll save us." He says as the trio ran up to Oz. "OZ, OZ, OZ, OZ, OZ." They screamed.

"Yeah, we don't really get a lot of people calling ahead to reserve snacks." Lenny says. "Seriously? Weird. Hey Fiona." He says. "What's up my man?" Fiona and Oz high five and laughed together. "Oz, you got to help us. We had a dollar, but then we spent a dollar. Now we need a dollar, and we don't have a dollar. And if you have a dollar, you could give us a dollar. And we'd have a dollar, and we could give Lenny and the lovely Fiona a dollar. SO CAN WE HAVE A DOLLAR?" Fanboy explained horrible. "Please." The trio begged. "Guys, guys. Hands off the merchandise. Seriously. Come on, how long have you known me? Don't I always look after my youthful wards? I'll simply make my purchases and give you the change. The Oz will take care of you." Oz says smiling at the trio. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, Thank you, thank you, thank you." The trio says happily. "Now please step back. You're standing on my duster. One strawberry fun fingers." Oz says while Lenny calculates the total. "That'll be--" Then Oz interrupts him. "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Put the car in park, clark. I'm impulse buying here. hmm...Two onion balls, a few choco logs, a cherry chewy, One of these and two of those, most of these. Do you have any more of these in the back? No? Then I'll just take this. Oh, wait. is this peanut? I don't like peanut. Ooh, a new larger box. Score. And a diet root beer. That should do her." Oz finished with his shopping "$8.02." Lenny says. "Seriously? I only have $8. Uh, spot me two cents? Hmm. Sorry, little dudes and Dudette. I just couldn't make it work." Oz says walking out. "YOU COULD OF IF YOU DIDNT SPEND ALL YOUR MONEY DUDE!" Liberty yelled. "You two. Are you gonna pay for those frosty freezy freezes, or what?" Lenny askes as the trio started to panic. "I'm here for work. You're going down, chimp chomp. Down. Hey, Lenny, want to clock in for me?" The man says as he heads to his Chimp Chomp game. "But I'm assistant manager. He works for me. Fiona you can go ahead and clock out for the day." Lenny says as Fiona goes to clock out. She then walks up to Fanboy as he says, "LOOK AT ALL OF BOOG'S QUARTERS." Fanboy gasps. "All we need to do is grab some." He says as he screams seeing Fiona. "But that will make you stealers." She glared. She heard everything. Not only is she disappointed, she's in complete shock they wanna steal from her other employee.

"Fiona, It's boog. He messes with us all the time. This is gonna be great." Fanboy smirked. "This won't end well..." Fiona and Liberty say together. "You see what I'm saying? Those are our quarters." Fanboy then tries to reach for Boog's quarters. "Fanboy your gonna get yourselves in trouble." Fiona whispered to him. "Now, I know you guys weren't really gonna take my quarters, were you? I didn't think so. You're lucky my carpal tunnel's acting up, or it would be so on." Boog says then goes back to his gaming. "They're gonna send us to jail. I'm not good in jail, 'cause there's no night-lights." Chum Chum panicked. "Shh. Listen, listen. Get yourself together. We are gonna get out of this. There has to be one last thing we can try. We just have to think." Fanboy says. "I'VE GOT IT! Okay. He didn't hear the rest of the plan." Fanboy then looks at Lenny. "I'm waiting for my dollar." He says to the boys and Liberty. "There's the door, Fanboy. Just take it. Make a run for it." He says to himself. "Oh no, Fanboy don't even think about it." Fiona glared at him. "Fanboy we still can ask someone for a dollar!" Liberty suggested quickly. "It's my only chance." He tells them. "But then I'll be a stealer. And stealing is bad. I'll be a criminal living on the run, hiding in the shadows, a wanted man. That's no kind of life. I don't wanna leave Fiona, Liberty and Chum Chum, but what choice do I have? I'll play the cards I've dealt. I"ll have to change my name, of course. Something tough. Like Blade. Ooh, or Kenny. Yeah, nobody messes with Kenny. Okay, now I'm just stalling. It's time to make my move, But play it cool in front of Fiona. Don't arouse suspicion." He then looks at Fiona seeing her hold out a dollar. "Fiona, why?" He asked taking the dollar. "I guess you needed a dollar so you wouldn't steal. Didn't you wanna play it cool in front of me?" She asked giggling causing Fanboy to blush. "Thank you Fi..." He says with a smile. She then smiled back, "No problem Fanboy." The door then chimes open, "Come with me if you want to pay." The unknown thing says to the group. "I-i don't understand." Fanboy stuttered. "Who are you?" Fiona asked. "I am the dollar-nator. With a dollar." The Dollar-nator says. "Wow...you gotta be kidding me..." Fiona whispered. "From the future?" Liberty asked. "Oh, yeah, that sounds about right." Chum Chum says. "Why am I not surprised?" Fiona asked. "For the frosty freezy freezes. Oh, you have strawberry fun fingers?" The Dollar-Nator asked with the trio coughing for him to focus, "Eh, heh, ahem." The group look at him glaring. "Just the drinks. I believe this concludes our transaction. Always a pleasure, Leonard. See you tomorrow." The Dollar-nator then comes up to them while the group except Fiona since she didn't buy anything and Chum Chum, who finished already, get their drinks. "Not if I quit." Lenny says falling asleep on the counter again while the group exit together.

"So I built you, huh? Cool.In the future, I must be some kind of genius robot designer. So what did I use to make you?" Fanboy asked. "I am built out of broken video games, a microwave oven, and a restaurant-grade hot dog steamer. Care for a chili cheese?" He hands the group chili dogs. "Wow. You are awesome, dollar-nator. Do you mind if I try something?" Fanboy asked. "As you wish." Dollar-nator says as Fanboy thumps him making music play. "Yes! A robot piñata. Exactly as I planned. I made candy! Whoo-hoo!" Fanboy says happily. "You're wife in the future always supported you inventions." Dollar-Nator says. "Ooo i have a wife in the future? I gotta know about her." He says with the others laughing. "All I can tell you, is that you always thought she was special since the day you met her." Dollar-Nator says as they all laugh together. Their next adventure is gonna be great and they know it!


	6. Trading Day

A/N: Hey y'all! I changed the ending of the chapter. I think it's time to know Fiona and Liberty's past and Fiona's secret, which will also begin something dangerously evil around Sigmund The Sorcerer. I only own Fiona and Liberty. Not the show! Enjoy!

"Egh, cut it out, Yo!" Fanboy yells as You Chase's him around, with him holding Chum Chum. Yo was one of the first people, besides Fanboy and Chum Chum to meet Fiona. She and Fiona actually have a lot in common except for mainly one thing. Yo's obsession with Chum Chum. Fiona HATED her creepy obsessive side when it came to the small boy. It makes her wanna snap. "C'mon, Fanboy! I just wanna be with him a little bit!" Yo giggles. "How many times do I have to tell you? Chum Chum is not a toy!" Fanboy says annoyed. "So back up, Yo!" Fiona says really annoyed. "Yeah! Hands off the merchandise!" Chum Chum says, which makes Yo giggle."I know guys, But he's just so cute and Chum-Chummy!" She says as Fanboy looks at her outragesly. "I just wanna clip him to my belt and take him wherever I go!" She then clips Chum Chum to her belt which irritated Fanboy and Fiona. "Hey!" They yell together As they try to get Chum Chum off of Yo's belt. Suddenly, Oz enters. "Silencio! You can talk during the cartoons, but this is a commercial." Oz says as they all quit bickering and go to sit on the counter where the TV was. Fiona was on Fanboy's left side, while Chum Chum was in between Fanboy and Yo, who was on the right of Fanboy. Fiona then sighs. "Not this commercial again...I'm not gonna hear the end of this from Fanboy..." She whispered to herself, making Fanboy glare at her. "I can hear you Fi..." He says as Fiona laughs nervously.

We see a boy and a girl bored on the TV,"All this yo-yo does is go up and down. I'm so bored! Why can't I meet a toy that meetsmyneeds?" The girl says. "Yeah, this truck barely bounces at all!" The boy says. The group hear Fiona facepalm. "It's not suppose to bounce dude..." She whispered, making Fanboy chuckle at her comment.

"I await your command!" The TV says as the group sees a toy called Mechatech pop up on screen. "Yes, it's Mechatech! Mechatech, Mechatech! The toy robot that does whateveryouwant it to do!" The TV announcer says. Fiona rolled her eyes. She found it too weird that they made a robot for kids which could do whatever it's told to do. If she got one, it would really make her feel very lazy. She doesn't like to be lazy. She has to work 4 days a week after all. "Yes, it's Mechatech! Mechatech, Mechatech! He's yours to command, so you can have fun!" The announcer says as the commercial ends. "Seriously, amazing." Oz says making Fiona look at him annoyed. "No it's not Oz. It's not even a good idea. I'm fine with Dollar-nator, but Mechatech? It's too much to me." She says, as the others, except Fanboy, kinda agree a bit. "Oh, a toy, that does anything you want. Anything! My mind is dizzy with possibilities." Fanboy says excitedly.

-Fanboys Vision-

"Your mayonnaise, oh, master." Mechatech says as Fanboy giggles.

"Shall I Drag my butt on the ground like a dog?" The robot asked. "You read my mind." Fanboy says sighing happily.

-Vision ends-

"You seriously eat Mayo out of a jar? Ew!" Fiona gags as Fanboy chuckles. "Fi, you have a lot you need to know about me!" He says. "Still dude..." Fiona says as she walks out of Oz Comix to go to work. "Oh, Mechatech, you could really change my life for good." Fanboy says sighing happily.

The next day at school, Fanboy is looking at a Mechatech poster on his locker door, which is next to a picture of him, Chum Chum, Liberty, and Fiona being dorks. "Robot of my dreams, why can't you be mine?" He askes hoping it would speak to him. "Cause you spent all your money on that picture frame to use for our group picture that Fiona gave you?" Chum Chum says. "You're right, Chum Chum." Fanboy says asChum Chum closes his locker and they go to the classroom. "I guess the best thing to do is not even think about -- eh!" Fanboy then sees everyone in the classroom have their own Mechatech, except Fiona and Liberty, who were talking with Yo. Fanboy knew that the girls didn't want one since they don't really like the robot. "Hey, Fanboy, where's your Mechatech? Aw, didn't you get one?" Yo asked as she, Fiona and Liberty walked up to him. "No have money." Fanboy says a bit sadly. "Wah, wah, wah. I'll trade you mine!" Yo says which makes Fanboy excited. "Really? What do you want? Lunch? Teeth? Heart? I'll give you anything, name your price!" Fanboy says, then sees Yo eyeing Chum Chum who walks by with a trash can on his head. "Look, I'm a Mechatech!" Chum Chum says. "I ate your commando. Chumma chumma chumma chumma --" He then hits the wall. "Yay!" Chum Chum yells happily. "Are you crazy Yo?!" Fiona asked irritated. "Oh my gumballs, Yo! This is the not a fair trade idea at all." Liberty yelled. "Yo, you don't actually think that I would trade you Chum Chum?" He questioned the girl annoyed. "Tell her Fanboy!" Fiona cheers making him blush a bit. "Come on, I'll take good care of him, just like I do all my Yamaguchi digital pets." She thenshows him a Yamagutchi on her waist. "Shh. Mommy's talking."She pauses it. "He's not a toy!" Fiona and Liberty tell her. "Come on dude, tell her no!" Fiona says crossing her arms. "I don't know. This is difficult." He says. Yo shows him her Mechatech. "Don't even think about it Fanboy! What about the whole "Chum Chum is not a toy"" speech?!" Fiona says frustrated. "I am ready to drag my butt." The robot says. Fanboy is stunned, then looks at Fiona. "I think it's a fair trade!" He says, making Fiona and Liberty glare at him.

Later, on the playground, Fanboy, Fiona and Liberty are with Yo and Chum Chum, who is being told that Fanboy, without Chum Chum, is going to space. "So, why do you have to go into space?" Chum Chum asked confused. "The government sent a monkey into space, and now they need someone to change its diaper." Fanboy says, lying to his best friend. "Well, why can't I come?" Chum Chum asked with a cute smile, hoping Fanboy will changed his mind. It would make the girls change their minds. "He's been in the same diaper for three weeks. I'm just trying to spare you, buddy."He tickles Chum Chum's tummy making him giggle. "You always look out for me, buddy." Chum Chum says smiling bigger. Fiona just stands there, looking at Fanboy really disappointed. 'He traded his best friend, for a worthless toy. A bad friend and a horrible thinker.' She thought to herself. "Uh, yeah. moving on. So, you're gonna spend the day with Yo. Isn't that fun? Yay!" He says as he gives him a lunch bag."Now, here are your raisins and your apple slices, and I packed you an extra cape, in case you get cold." Fanboy says to his best buddy. He licks his hand and pats the sides of Chum Chum's head. "You've gotten so big."He kisses Chum Chum on the forehead and cuddles him. Fiona and Liberty thought that was adorable. "Eww. Yuck."Yo says as she takes Chum Chum with her. "Don't you have a space monkey's butt to wipe?" Yo askes smirking, which makes the girl growl a bit. "He does, but since me and Libby are gonna be staying here, we'll being keeping an eye on you two, so we can tell Fanboy, he's being the adorable Chummy Chum he is." Fiona says with a sly smirk, making Yo glare at her. Fiona may be friends with Yo, but she don't trust her at all with Chum Chum. Fiona thought of Chum Chum like a brother, While for some reason, she can't picture Fanboy as a brother. It just didn't feel right to her since people kept calling him her boyfriend. Fanboy smiled at Fiona for the help, thenpulls Yo back for a moment. "Remember, we're trading just for the day." He stated."I know, and then we trade back." She says.

"Now go back to your girlfriend and her sister to say "goodbye!"" Yo says running off with Chum Chum, giggling. Fanboy and Fiona blushed heavily. "He/She is not my boy/girlfriend!" They yelled to her. They then glare at Liberty who was laughing. "What? It was funny!"

Later, Fanboy, Fiona and Liberty are staring at Mechatech on the picnic table. "I await your command! I await your command!" It yelled. "I know, I just like hearing you say it," Fanboy sayswhile thinking."Okay, what's it gonna be? I don't want to rush. First time is special." Fanboy says, as Fiona sighed. "Just make it do something! You remind me of my big sister, with all the thinking!" She says covering her mouth, accidentally revealing something he, Liberty and Chum Chum didn't know yet, making Fanboy and Liberty surprised at this. He didn't think she'd be hiding a secret from him. It wasn't like her. "Big sister...?" Liberty looked at Fiona confused. "I'll tell you later Lib and...Fanboy...just make the robot do something..." Fiona says nervously. Fanboy nods, "Oh, I've got it! Mechatech, I command you to dance!" He commands. Fanboy turns on a radio and Mechatech dances. Each time Fanboy stops the music, Mechatech stops, too. "Mechatech, you are a little superstar! Am I right, Chum Chum?" He asked, then notices Chum Chum isn't there. The girls looked at him. "Fanboy, you remember that you traded him for the robot, right?" Fiona asked confused. "Oh, right. I totally forget. Well, I'm sure he's having fun." Fanboy says, with Fiona putting a hand on his shoulder. "You good dude?" Fiona asked, as Fanboy just smally nods trying to show his sadness. They hear Yo and Chum Chum, making Fanboy hide using Mechatech as his binoculars. They see Chum Chum acting as a pony and Yo is riding him. "Fly, pony, fly!" Yo giggles. "Yay, I'm a pony! Vroom, vroom! Beep, beep!" They both giggle as they pounce down the slide and walk across the monkey bars upside down. Fanboy can see this through Mechatech's binoculars. "Flying Pony wasourgame. Well, I guess we still have Demolition Pony." Fanboy then hears an explosion, followed by a winny."Oh. At least he's having fun." Fanboy says trying to sound happy, while Fiona pats his back."I await your command!" Mechatech says. "Hm? Oh, yeah, you." Fanboy sighed. "I think he is realizing his screw up." Liberty whispered to Fiona. "He is. Just let him take his time." Fiona whispered back. She only hope he realizes quickly. Fiona then decides to see what Yo was up to. This was really shady to her. "I need to know what your up too with my best friend." She says using an app on her phone to see what Yo is up to.

Yo rides Chum Chum up a hill as they both giggle. "Whoa. What's this?" She asked as they see a giant Yamagutchi dome. "Someone -- not me -- left a beautiful Yamaguchi here. What luck for us!" She lied. 'Wow, that is lucky! I wonder what kind of humongous digital pet lives in there." Chum Chum says as Yo slyly smirked. "I don't know. Why don't you follow that trail of chocolate raisins up that ladder and find out?" She then makes Chum Chum eats the raisins while going up the ladder. "Yay! Up, up, up, up, up, up, up. Hello? Anybody home?" Chum Chum asked looking around the empty dome. Yo throws a raisin into the dome, Chum Chum jumps in. "There is now."She slams the dome's door shut and giggle.

Fiona sees what Yo is doing through the app while Fanboy and Liberty were walking around with Mechatech, talking. "I knew she was up to no good!" She panicked. I gotta tell Fanboy and Libby!" She runs to find the boy and her little sister.

At the playground with Liberty, while sitting on the steps, Fanboy is looking at a picture of himself riding Chum Chum. "Oh, Chum Chum." He says as Liberty looked at him. Mechatech arrives with a moon rock. "Mm, whatever. Just put it with the other stuff." Fanboy says sadly as Mechatech throws the rock into a pack of junk. "I await your command!" It says. "Oh, go suck an egg." Fanboy says annoyed.

Mechatech then grabs a seagull, doing what Fanboy commanded. "Aigh!" Fanboy then covers Liberty's eyes. "Thank you...I didn't wanna see that." She says. "I await your command!" It says again. "You know what? There's only one thing youcando for me.You can be like Chum Chum, and if you can't do that, I don't want you!" Fanboy says sadly."What is a "Chum Chum"?"" It asked. "What -- is a "Chum Chum"? He's a snow day when you've got a spelling test. He's the marshmallows in your hot chocolate and the sludge that forms on the bottom. He's the smell of ham right after you've take it out of the dryer. He's a pudding fight that steals into a french fry battle and escalates into a fish stick war!" He says, finally sobbing."Oh, Chum Chu-um, what have I done? I want my Chum Chum back!" He cried. "And we'll hopefully get him back soon Fanboy..." Liberty says, patting his back, as Fiona runs to them. The duo see her, then run up to her worried. "Fiona, are you okay? What happened?!" Fanboy asked. "Its Chum Chum! Yo is using him as a Yamagatchi thing! He's in trouble!" She panicked. Fanboy finally has had enough. "Agh! that is it! I'm trading you back right now and get Chum Chum back!" He then accidentally rips off Mechatech's arm, setting off an alarm"Ooh. Uh-oh." The trio says. Soon enough, the trio are surrounded by Mechatech's. "Oh, what? Heh. Your little toy buddies are gonna stop me from --" Then lasers blast at the trio. "Ahhh!" They screamed as The Mechatech menagerie are firing their laser eyes at them. "Okay -- Oh! Ow! Oh, oh, lasers! Ow! Oh, Oh! Ah!" They scream louder as they run off.

"Three backflips!" Yo giggled as Chum Chum does as he's told. "Good Chumaguchi. You get...three boobleberries!" Yo says as she presses buttons 3 through 1. Three boobleberries appear above Chum Chum and he eats them. Yo then hears the group screaming in the distance. "Them."

"Ah! Oh! Ah! Chum Chum, where are you?" Fanboy asked panicking. "He's in that dome up the hill! Eep!!!" Fiona says as a shot laser passes her. The Mechatechs continue zapping the group.

"Okay, Chum Chum, time to go to bed."She says pressimg button 2. "But I'm not tir..." He then sees the dome change to night. Chum Chum begins snoring as he walks into the doghouse.

"Ah! Lasers! Ah!" Fanboy yelled. "Why did you have to rip the arm off?!" Liberty yelled. "It was an accident, so don't blame me!" He says. "You shouldn't have traded Chum Chum then and we wouldnt have to blame you!" Fiona yelled. The trio began to argue, while Yo sees the action from the hill."Ah, just as the prophecy foretold!" She smiled. "Enough guys. I get it! It's my fault! Arguing isn't important right now! Chum Chum is! We're coming, Chum Chum!" Fanboy says as the girls cheer. The Mechatechs then surround them. "Surrender! You are outnumbered!" One Mechatech's says. "Uh-oh." Fanboy says. "You could of made a speech AFTER we save Chum Chum?" Liberty states. "Not a good time Lib!" Fiona yells. "Stop, or my eyes will shoot!" Another Mechatech's says, aiming at Fiona and Liberty, who are now starting to shake nervously. Fanboy sees this, and immediently gets angry. 'Nobody shoots a laser at my crush and her little sister.' He thinks. "Hm.Time to put away the toys." Fanboy says making the girls look at him, instantly ready for a robot beatdown. He battle cries and begins to destroy the Mechatechs. The girls then battle the robots who were aiming at them. "No one hurts my sister and best friend! You want them, you gotta go through ME, first!" Fiona cried out confidently. "Sorry, some disassembly required." Fanboy says, with Fiona kicking the one behind him. "Don't apologise, to something MEANT to be recked!" Fiona smiles as she kicks another one running up to her.

"Assault and battery included. Ah! Pain sold separately." Fanboy says making Fiona and Liberty chuckle. "Don't over do it now dork." Fiona says. Fanboy, Liberty, and Fiona are posing heroically on the Mechatech pile.

Fanboy and the girls reach the hill where the Yamagutchi dome resides. "Yo! Yo!" The group yelled.

"Oh, hello, Fanboy, Fanboy's girlfriend, and Liberty. What brings you here?" Yo asked smiling. "He/She is not my boy/girlfriend!!!" Fanboy and Fiona yelled blushing, as Yo laughed. Fanboy sighed, "Yo, I want my Chum Chum. It's time to trade back." He says with Fiona and Liberty agreeing. "Aw, already? Okay, where's my Mechatech?" She asked as the trio jump in fear. "Uh..." Sparks light up in Fanboy's hand, making Yo gasp. "What happened to my Mechatech?!" She cried out in surprise. "What?" He thenshows the arm of Yo's Mechatech, which explodes."Ew. Got any tape?" He asked as Fiona facepalmed. "You mean to tell me, you forgot to fix the toy, after the ambush?!" Fiona asked in frustration, making Fanboy sweat nervously. "You don't have anything to trade back. That means Chum Chum's mine." Yo giggled happily. "No! No! This isn't happening!" Fanboy panicked. Fiona then growls at Yo. "That wasn't apart of the trade deal Yo!" Fiona clenched her fists. Yo, ignoring Fiona, repeatedly jumps on the buttons, Chum Chum wakes up. "Chum Chum! Good news! We're best friends now, and we're gonna play together forever! Wow!" Yo giggled even more. "Wha? How long was I out? Fanboy, what's going on?" Chum Chum asked. "I'm sorry, Chum Chum, I lied to you. I -- traded you to Yo so I could play with her Mechatech, and now you're stuck in there forever." Fanboy began to cry. "You're a bad, bad friend!" Chum Chum yelled. "But...I'm gonna miss yoooooou." Chum Chum starts crying. "I'm gonna miss you too, buddy." Fanboy says crying. Fiona decided, enough is enough.

"ENOUGH!" Fiona screamed causing the boys, Liberty, and Yo to jump. Fiona looks at Yo, "Fanboy may have broke your dumb toy, but has he ever tore you and Scampers apart?! No, no he hasn't! You will NOT tear Fanboy and Chum Chum apart," Yo starts to back away while Fiona walks closer. "They're like brothers, who are as close as when me and my big sister were! So don't you dare change that!" Yo hits a tree behind her as Fiona pins her to the tree with the group watching in shock, "So I'mma give you a chance to walk away from here to control your crazy, obsessive side, or you can continue to make this worse for yourself. You're choice. You're either gonna start being Sane or stay crazy and have him run away from you forever. You don't have to decide today, but just remember that I'm looking out for someone I declare a little brother. You lay on finger on him again when I'm around, you will regret it." Fiona then backs away for Yo to make a choice. Yo sighs, walking away. "This isn't over! I'll get my Chum Chum!" She yelled, starting to giggle. Fiona facepalmed, "Oh, I give up!" She sighed. Fiona goes to help Fanboy and Liberty get Chum Chum out of the dome. "What made you snap like that Fi?" Fanboy asked. "I got tired of her trying to take Chum Chum from you. It's getting really old. Sorry I snapped though. I should apologise to her to." She says, then suddenly gets hugged by Fanboy after he and Liberty gets Chum Chum out of the dome. "Don't apologise to someONE, MEANT to be recked. She had that coming to be completely honest." He says making Fiona smile.

Later on that night, the girls are having a sleepover at the Fanlair with the boys. Fiona then wakes Liberty, on a bed next to Chum Chum's, to show her something. The boys decided to make beds for when the girls wanted to sleepover. Fiona's bed is right next to Fanboy's. "I decided that, you are old enough to know who your big sister besides me is." Fiona whispered, opening a box full of pictures. Fiona then showed a picture of a girl, holding a baby. "Is that me your holding?" Liberty asked. "Yep." She replied. "She doesn't look like you..." Liberty then sees an unknown girl next to a younger Fiona. "Is that her?" She pointed out. "Yeah. Isn't she pretty?" Fiona asked. "Gorgeous." Liberty says. "Her name is Diana. She and I were like how me and you are. Close." Fiona revealed. "Where is she now?" Liberty asked. Fiona sat there, not knowing how to tell her about her sister's problem. Fiona breathed in, then says, "Liberty, she is cursed right now. She's in an everlasting sleep, and we don't know how to wake her right now." She sighed. "Cursed?" Liberty then realized what she means. "Fi, are you saying..."

"Liberty, you know our family is linked to magic and curses. Diana was born with a curse from dark magic." Fiona walks down to the couch with Liberty following her. "Then why did you judge Kyle when he told us his powers?" Liberty asked. "I didn't want you to try anything dangerous because of him, Libby. He's a wizard, and we're princesses. Im gonna be honest. I don't even know if I have powers right now. I do have a curse with my color palette. Im suppose to look like dad! I even have his mole. Mom always told me, Were late bloomers with our powers and cheekmarks." Fiona and Liberty sit on the couch. "Well I'm glad you told me. Thank you Fiona..." They hug. "Now get some sleep Lib Lib." Fiona says. "I will. Night sis."

Fiona then heads up to the bed next to Fanboy, and goes to sleep. This was a day to remember for sure. She only hopes next adventure won't be too bad.


	7. The Hard Sell

"Who dares enter the temple of Crouching Chum Chum? I hear, but do not see." Chum Chum says.

"Ohhh, that is because I am hidden," Fanboy says revealing his ninja, "Hidden Fanboy. Ha ha!" He finishes as Liberty and Fiona's ninjas appear.

"And we're the hidden peace clan of doom, Lady Liberty and Forgotten Fiona, ha ha!" Fiona says with a chuckle. The ninjas begin to "fight".

They yell and make monkey noises as Oz appears. "Guys, seriously. Everyone knows there is only one fighting style that reigns supreme..." He says revealing a red ninja. "Breath of the Dragon!" He then roars rancid breath in their faces.

"EW!" The group say together. "Oh, the dragon ate an onion bagel, retreat, Hidden peace clan, retreat!" Fanboy yells.

"Super Samurai!" Oz says as the group giggled. Fanboy and Chum Chum hide behind the counter, while Fiona and Liberty sneak up on Oz. "That's right! Not in my dojo! Who's the ninja? Beat you again! In your face!" He yells as Fiona and Liberty jump on him, making him fall back. The boys then pounce on him, making the five laugh. Suddenly his mother, appears, seeing the group and Oz goofing off, instead of working. Oz then gently pushes the others off, nervously approching his mom.

"Hello, Mother. How's the knee?" He asks sweating nervously.

"Ozvald Harmounian, you promised you vere coming downstairs to work!" She yelled at him.

Oz then gets confused, "Iamworking. Seriously. The guys and girls are just helping me do product testing." He then cues to the group to do there thing. Fanboy's ninja is sticking through his ears and Chum Chum's is up his nose. The girls pretend to see if any arm or legs of their ninjas are broken.

"Results inconclusive." Fanboy says, with Fiona, Liberty, and Chum Chum giving him a thumbs up, smiling at Oz's mother.

"They need a little bit more testing, ma'am." Liberty say giggling. Oz's mother takes the groups ninjas.

"Hey!"

The group says frowning. "They are fine." She says as shespits on them and cleans them. "Ready to sell!" She finishes.

Oz then panics, "Sell? Wha -- what are you talking about?" Oz asked nervously. "Of course, sell! Vhy you think they call this a store?" His mother asked looking at Oz like he's stupid. "Because it's where I store my collection?" Oz says with a squeak.

"Ozvald Harmounian! I am dis close to throwing out all this junk and turning whole place into yogurt shop!" She then shows a ad reading "Oz's Mom's Yogurt." The group gasps,

"A yogurt shop? You wouldn't!" Fanboy says glaring at the old woman.

"Oh, you vant a bet? I already purchase goat." They all them hear a goat bleat from upstairs. "I'm coming, Mitzi! Just put it on pause for me!" She tells to the goat.

"Mom, please! Don't make me sell things! It's too soon! I'm not ready!" Oz begs.

"You've got til 6:00 to make a sale, and put money in jar." She says as she puts a pickle jar on the counter, then begins to go upstairs on her stair chair. Oz then grabs her leg, making them slowly go up the stairs,

"No, Mom, please! Seriously! It's not fair! Seriously, I can't sell them, I can't! If I sell them, I won't have them! Ihaveto have them, it's why I bought them! Seriouslee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee!" Mitzi bleats and he falls down the stairs.

"Sorry, Ozzy! Mitzi thought you were trying to steal our hot fudge!" She yelled from the top of the stairs. "I was..." Oz sits up, revealing he has horseshoes and fudge on his face, sobbing.

"Wecan'tlose Oz Comix! It's our home away from home! And it's Oz's homeunderhis home!" Chum Chum says scared.

"I agree with Chum Nugget. It's mine and Fiona's home away from home too." Liberty says as Fiona nods.

"It's also the only place that has Man-Artica and Lady-Flame comics!" Fiona says looking nervously at Fanboy.

"Relax, Chummerson, Lib Lib, and the Fantastic Fi. Oz can sell something. He can doanything. Right, Oz?" He and the others look at Oz, as he rocks back and forth.

"Can't...sell...my...stuff." He says slowly, with Fanboy and Fiona walking up to him.

"Oz, you don't have to sellallyour stuff," Fanboy says softly smiling.

"Just one thing." Fiona finishes smiling softly.

"Yeah one teensy-weensy thing, like..." Chum Chum runs toward a wall, then Oz blocks him, dark shadows giving him an effect. His eyes turn red and he makes a mop come toward him, via telekinesis, which he uses to guard. The group gasps.

"I'm sorry it's come to this, guys, but I must defend my collection." He sayspretending to make lightsaber sounds as he swishes the mop for several seconds. He soon coughs. "Don't make me choose between my babies! I can't choose between my babies!" He yells.

"Seriously?" Fanboy and Fiona ask together.

"Seriously." Oz confirms.

"Seriously?" Chum Chum and Liberty ask.

"I have never been more seriously." Oz confirms again.

"Oz, we're going to lose the store, okay? Isn't thereanythingyou can sell?" Fanboy askes, then Oz begins to sob. "No..." He says weakly.

Chum Chum then holds up a Crabulous action figure. "What about Crabulus: Destroyer of Worlds? You hate this guy. You said he sold out." Chum Chum suggests.

Fanboy holds up a Crabulous DVD. "Remember his exercise video?" Fanboy askes as Fiona looks at the case, annoyed.

"It's not even a good exercise video. Lady-Flame's exercise video has more buyers than this sell out. It's even worse than that Love Sentence knock off band, Hate Sentence!"

Fanboy then nods, putting an arm around her shoulder. "How right you are Fi, even tho I have no idea who Love Sentence even is." He says pointing at her with the free arm he has, as they smile at each other. Liberty smirks at them.

""Crabulus: Destroyer of Flab"". More like destroyer of street cred, heh." Oz says mockingly.

"So you'll sell it and save the store?" Fanboy askes removing his arm around Fiona's shoulder as the others look at Oz with a gleam of hope In their eyes.

"Yes. I will sell it." He says at the group high four each other.

It looks like Oz didn't keep his word. Every time a customer came in, he made excuses, so he wouldn't sell anything. For example: Michael walks in and holds up a dollar for the crab toy. "One Crabulus, please!" He says. Seems normal right? Wrong. O

destroys the register and "apologizes." "Sorry the machine is broken." He says as the boys growl while the girls look at Oz, angrily.

The next customer, Cheech, looks at Crabulus, then holds him, full of joy. "Are you familiar with our return policy? All items must be immediately returned!" Oz the takes the Crabulous from him, which makes the kid sad. Fanboy and Chum Chum growl again, while Fiona is holding Liberty back from attacking Oz.

Chuggy walks in waving a dollar. "Didn't you see the sign? "No shoes, no shrimp, no service". And I don't see any shrimp."" Oz glared at Chuggy.

"Wha?" He presents a shrimp on his tongue.

"That's a prawn." Oz slaps it away. "Get out." Chuggy and the prawn exit. "Well, guys, you can't say I didn't try." Oz sighed.

"Of course you didn't you idiot! Your gonna lose the store cause your too stubborn to sell anything!" Liberty yells out of anger.

"Oz, come on!" Fanboy says, as Fiona looks at Oz, with her arms crossed.

"Look, I can't sell it to justanyone!I need someone who knows how to treat a collectible, someone like me!" On cue, A dude that looks like Oz, only blonde, enters. He sees the Crabulous. "Ah! Ooh. Hey..." Oz's lookalike says excitedly.

Oz takes Crabulous away.

"We're closed!" He says sternly. "This store stinks, sincerely."The guy leaves. Chum Chum then pulls the others aside.

"I don't think he can do this." Chum Chum whispered to the group.

"Well, we'renotgonna lose the best hangout in town -- nay, the world -- just because he won't part with some crummy crab!" Fanboy says as the group stare at Oz.

"Do you have a plan Fanboy?" Fiona asked whispering.

"Of course I do Fi. We will sell it ourselves." The group then looks at Fanboy.

"Oh yeah, Oz would DEFINITELY allow that to happen, Fanboy." Fiona growled.

"Just watch and learn, my lady." He says, causing Fiona to give him a nervous look.

Fanboy grabs a bag of cheese puffs and eats them with Fiona. She LOVES cheese puffs. Actually, she loves cheese in general.

"Ah..." He eats a cheese puff, "Ah, this is the life: Eating cheese puffs with my lovely girl best friend and reading one of Oz's first edition comic books." Fanboy says, as Fiona eats a cheese puff. 'This is the best plan EVER...' Fiona thinks eating another cheese puff.

"I just need to get this plastic sleeve off." He starts to open the sleeve of the comic.

"NOOO!!!" Oz screamed running up to the cheese eating duo but runs into some plastic wall.

"Now, Chum Chum, and Liberty!" Fanboy and Fiona yelled.

Chum Chum pushes a cardboard back to fit the plastic wrapping."Clear!" Chum Chum says as Liberty begins to vacuum the excess space out of the plastic wrapping.

"This is seriously not cool." Oz says angrily.

"Sorry Oz, it's for your own good." Fanboy says hanging Oz on a hook from the ceiling with Chum Chum and Fiona's help.

"This way we can sell the crab and save the store." He finishes.

"I didn't know you guys cared that much. I wish there was some way I could stop you." Oz says even more angrily.

"That's the spirit!" Chum Chum says, as everyone hears a crunch sound. They all look at Fiona, who's munching on Cheese Puffs. She stops to look at the group. "Leave me alone, I love Cheese Puffs!" She continues to stuff her face, as Fanboy chuckles at her dorkiness.

"Okay, sales staff, let's get started. Prices here are outrageous. Take this price gun and mark this down." Fanboy says handing a price gun to Chum Chum who aims the price gun at the Crabulous and fires it. A stamp flies out and hits one of its arms, making it fall off. The group gasps. "Wicked!" The boys and Liberty say.

"I don't think it's sellable at this point." Fiona says nervously. "My turn! my turn!" Fanboy says as he fires the price gun, as it does the same as before. Fiona leans against his shoulder, causing him to slightly blush. "Nice aim dude. My turn!" She says grabbing the price gun. She shoots it, yet it misses the crab. She wasn't shocked.

Back in Mewni, her home dimension that the boys and other people don't know about yet, she never missed a shot, while now on Earth, she has lost her aim. I guess earth and home was different for the secret princess in a way.

"Go figure. My aim is horrible here." She says as Fanboy pats her on the back. "You'll get it next time Fi." He says causing her to smile at him.

"Watchthis!" Chum Chum grabs the gun from Fiona, holding up a mirror and fires the gun. The stamp flies everywhere before knocking off another arm. "Bravo, Chum Nugget!" Liberty cheered.

"Ooh. My turn!" Fanboy says as he grips the gun wrong, causing it to fire stamps everywhere. Some sputter across Oz's mouth, making a stamp smile. "This is awesome, Oz! We can sell the arms separately! What do you think?" Fanboy askes.

"He loves it! Look at that smile!" Chum Chum giggles, as the girls cheeks began to glow, without them noticing.

"Now, we need customers. So I thought, what better way to bring people into the store than get one of those big searchlights like they have at movie openings?" Fanboy suggests, as Fiona looks at him nervously, while Oz mutters worryingly. "Fire it up, gang!" Chum Chum and Liberty turns on a searchlight. The light shines from Earth to an open portal.

-at the portal-

Two figures began walking the streets of Galaxy Hills. One of the figures was a slim female. Her hair was as long to her waist, and sunshine blonde, and light skin. Her eyes were periwinkle blue, with hearts on her cheeks. Her bangs covered a bit of her eyes. Her outfit was a beautiful, long yellow dress, while wearing a lovely crown. She had a really warm smile, which gives away her kind nature, holding her family heirloom in her hand. It was a wand, with strong power in it. The other figure, was a tall, muscular man, with darker skin than the woman, brown hair, darker than his chocolate brown eyes. He has a mole under his left eye, just like Fiona. He had a bit of peach fuzz, wearing a yellow royal suit, also with a crown. As they walk pass, people began to bow for the couple. The portal then closes behind them.

"Ohhh Marco! I can't wait to see our babies! I miss them sooooo much!" The woman says with excitement as the man named Marco chuckled.

"I miss them too, Star. It's just that, isn't it a little harder to find them in this town? This isn't Echo Creek, ya know?" He asked his wife, who then points out the light at the comic shop.

"Found them!" She yells grabbing Marco by his arm, running towards the shop, their children are possibly at.

"SLOW DOWN STAR!"

-back at the comic shop-

One of the toys on the shelf begins to sizzle. "Did I leave my wax lips in the oven?" Fanboy askes as Fiona looks at him confused.

"The oven is at the lair, dude." She replies as the gang turns to look at the shelf and scream. The toys are melting due to the heat of the searchlight. Oz begins muttering again. Fanboy turns off the searchlight, as the girls glared at him.

"Smooth bro..." Liberty frowned.

"Ozvald! I'm taking Mitzi to Goat Park! Cuz vhen ve come back, you better have cash monies!" Oz's mom shouts from upstairs. "AHH! We're running out of time!" The gang says as they run in circles and bump into each other.

"We got to make sure the next person who comes in here buys something!" Fanboy says as the group nods. On cue, Lenny enters as the gang gets excited. "Ah, it's Lenny. Watch and learn, as I demonstrate the subtle art of the Hard Sell." Fanboy says, giving the group a little wink.

Before going up to Lenny, two other people enter the store, who Fiona and Liberty notice and gasps.

"Mom! Dad!" They run up to the couple, who then hug the girls, laughing. "What on Earth are you guys doing here?!" Fiona askes excited.

"Can your fun-loving, nacho eating, magic wielding parents, come see their beautiful girls?" Marco askes, as the girls giggled hugging them tighter.

"We have so much to tell you!!!" Liberty smiles as the girls pull away from their parents.

"Are you also gonna tell us about your cheek marks?!" Star askes excitedly, as the girls get confused. They then notice their cheeks glowing, as they gasp. The boys go up to them, seeing that the glowing fades, leaving marks on the girls faces.

Fiona had red moon cheek marks that points upwards, and Liberty has yellow star cheek marks, making the girls look at each other smiling.

The boys were confused. They don't know what is going on with the girls. They were hiding something from them and the cheek marks prove it.

Fiona looks at the confused boys. "We'll explain everything later." She says with a soft smile. They nod, but look a bit hurt at the girls hidden secret still.

"So what's going on here anyways kids?" Marco askes seeing Fanboy walking up to Lenny putting his plan in action. "Just watch Dad." Fiona replies with a nervous look on her face.

Fanboy goes over to Lenny, with a smirk on his face. "Hey, nice day for a purchase, eh, friend?" Fanboy asks putting an arm around Lenny, who then moves the superheros arm off him.

"Uh, actually, I just need change?" Lenny says showing the money he has in his hand. The girls parents observe the boy's plan. So far, Marco is looking a bit confused, while Star, is tempted to use her wand to help Fanboy, which Fiona tells her not to intervene.

"Look, buddy, my managers are breathing down my neck over there." Fanboy points to Chum Chum and Liberty. Chum Chum sniffs his hand and stares at them, while Liberty is listening to Love Sentence on her 10p3 player. Her mom was always so proud.

"Now, what's it gonna take formeto getyouinto this action figure today?" Fanboy asked as Fiona decides to intervene. "Fanboy, ya done enough." She says trying to pull him away.

"Uh...that doesn't make sense." Lenny says. "I'll tell you what doesn't make sense, my friend: You passing up a bargain like this!" He then puts the Crabulous in Lenny's face. "Look at these claws." He says as another arm falls off. "Oh, heh-heh. That's supposed to happen." He chuckles nervously.

Fiona sighed, then goes to grab the wand from her mother. "Fiona Lorena Butterfly-Diaz!" She yelled as the wand turned into Fiona's wand design. It looked like a glass red moon, with black wings on both sides, with a red handle. "Sorry Mom, but I have an idea!" Fiona says as Star looks at her daughter nervously.

"Yeah, I-I-I just remembered, I need to...not be in here right now." Lenny says backing away. Fiona runs up, as the wand begins to glow along with her cheek marks. The group and Lenny see this, and begin to get nervous.

She hopped into the air, as her cheeks and wand grew brighter. She then aims the wand at Lenny, who was scared of the girl. If she can scare him into buying the crab, then the shop will be saved!

"RED MOON BLAST!"

A red slash blast then aims for Lenny, who dodges the blast. She then does it again, making the guy scared out of his mind.

"WAH! Fine! I'll buy it!" Lenny panicked. Fiona's wand and cheeks stop glowing, as the others looked at Fiona surprised, then looked at Lenny. "Really?" Everyone says together.

"Whatever it takes to get out of here..." Lenny says weakly, hoping what Fiona did wouldn't happen again. Fanboy slowly hands Lenny the Crabulous. Lenny slowly gives him the dollar. The gang and the girls parents slowly gets more eager.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all hear Oz scream. Fiona points her wand at Oz, who breaks himself off the hook and block Fanboy and the others.

"No, Oz, this is our chance!" Fanboy shouts while Fiona uses some of her mother's old spells on Oz. Mainly Cupcake blast or Narwhal blast. He still blocks them.

Star and Marco just look at each other nervously. "Look, man, just take the dollar, and give me the toy so I can leave!" Lenny yells, yet Oz still blocks them. He falls down on them, freeing himself from the display case.

Star and Marco, go to help the kids get out from underneath the display case. Lenny opens the door and leaves.

"WEIRDOS!"Lenny yells slamming the door shut. Fiona then blasts Oz outta anger with a harmless, unnamed spell.

"Ozvald! I'll be downstairs in vone minute! You better have cash monies!" Oz's mom yells.

Marco looked at the grown man, confused. "Why do you still live with your mother and her rules?" He asks as Star shushes him.

"She's coming, and the pickle jar is empty!" Fanboy panicked. Oz begins crying and rolling on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Chum Chum asked.

"It's called keening. It's how the Celtic people expressed their sorrow when their villages were ransacked and turned into yogurt shops." Oz answers.

"Oh, keening. I get it now." Fanboy says as he, Chum Chum, and Oz begin doing what Oz is doing for several seconds.

The girls and their parents look at each other, with Fiona sighing. "Well I guess I'll find a way to get the new Man-Artica and Lady-Flame comics." Fiona then tries to use a sunshine spell, for it to turn into rain clouds. "Man..." She sighs again.

All of a sudden a man with a Fedora comes in, "Say, you mugs, knock off that keening. I'm trying to get a load of that swell pickle jar.It's a dandy. How much you want for it?" The man askes as the group looks at him in shock, making the rain clouds turns into sunshine. Star and Marco then looks at the kids happily, as they see the sadness going away.

"Eh, you wanna...buythat pickle jar?" Fanboy asked confused.

"Why, this little beauty is the most valuable pickle jar collectible there is." Fedora man says.

"Really? What's it worth?" Fanboy askes as Fiona raised an eyebrow.

"The last time a jar of this caliber came up at auction, it fetched one dollar." The man then presents a dollar to them.

"Huh?" Fiona and her Dad looked at the man dumbfounded.

"Sold!" Fanboy yells taking the dollar.

"WHAT?!" Fiona and Marco shout together. Liberty high fours Chum Chum and her mom.

"Pleasure doing business with you! Suckers."the man closes door, leaving the store.

"I can't believe it! We made a sale!" Fanboy yelled excitedly as Fiona and him hug jumping up and down. "Even tho it was a bogus price!" Fiona says laughing. Star and Marco notice the boy and their daughters interaction. Star smirked at her Husband, who was glaring at the boy.

"Marco. Let her have a chance at love and preteenhood. She is going to be queen of Mewni someday, so might as well let her have fun and fall in love while she can!" Star says as Marco looks at her, softly smiling at her.

"I know, but...I'm scared she's growing too quickly. She's going to be holding the Heirloom of the Butterfly Queens." He says, with his voice shaking nervously. Fiona and Liberty, are his two little girls, he has right now. Diana was stuck in her everlasting sleep. He can't bare to lose his little girls to love or magic, or deal with what Diana is dealing with.

"Marco, they'll be fine. It looks like Fiona can handle her magic, and taking care of Liberty. Even slowly crushing on someone her age. She's doing great..." She says as both she and Marco see the girls and their friends happy, softly smiling at them. "You're right Star..." Marco says as his nervousness disappeared.

Oz begins to dance. "The store is mine. My stuff is safe. Who's the man? In your face!" He suddenly points at his mother. His arm detaches and explodes. "Oh, good evening, Mother. How's the hip?" Oz asked nervously.

Oz's Mom takes dollar, stretches and chomps it. "Vell, Oz-ila, you did it. You can keep your little comic shop. For now." His mom says. "YAAAAAY!" The group high fours happily. "Ho-kay, no yogurt shop. Ooh, I better get Mitzi out of the freezer." Mitzi bleats from upstairs.

"Wow, I survived. And I didn't have to part with a single precious thing, not even this silly Crabulus exercise video." Oz says as the group laughs.

"Hey wait a minute..." Fanboy says looking at the girls and their parents. "You two got some explaining to do. Who really are you guys and how do you have magic powers?" Fanboy and Chum Chum glare at the girls, who then smile at them.

"We're magical princesses, from another dimensions!" Fiona says as she made a small version of the blood moon, that shatters seconds after it's created.

"And those people, are our parents. Queen Star Butterfly-Diaz, and King Marco Butterfly-Diaz of Mewni!" Liberty announced.

"So that means, we're friends with princesses!" Fanboy says excited.

"Your not mad, about us lying to protect ourselves?" Fiona askes nervously as Fanboy hugs her.

"Never Fi! I wish we knew sooner!" He laughs as Star and Marco smile at him. He then let's go of Fiona, to let her give back the wand. Star then looks at Fiona smiling.

"Keep it." She says making her daughter shocked.

"Huh?!" Fiona looked at her, nervously.

"You obviously are ready to take power over our family heirloom. Now have fun and be safe. Mostly have fun." Star says as Marco opens a portal to Mewni. They hugs the kids.

"Fiona, we know you and Liberty will do amazing things with the wand. Just do NOT overdue it." Marco says as Star elbows him lightly. They then leave the group and close the portal. The group examine the wand excitedly, hoping for the best adventures with Fiona and her new wand!

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long! Life is weird rn and it's been rough! Yeah I need to tell you I'm crossing Svtfoe and Fanboy Chum Chum together. Fiona and Liberty are Starco kids and I reedited the first ever chapter! I also renamed the story so yeah. See you next chapter! 3


	8. Digital Pet Cemetery

It was night time in Galaxy Hills, as the gang we're having a sleepover at the Fanlair. Liberty and Chum Chum were helping Fiona train with her new wand, while Fanboy was eating Mayonnaise out of a jar. Fiona then used her magic to create another Mayonnaise jar for Fanboy, who then grinned at her. She only had the wand for a day, and she's already a pro, who doesn't have her own spells ready.

"Gee, Fi, your magic was the best thing to happen to you all week. Who knew it could change life in Galaxy Hills for all of us." Fanboy says opening the other Mayo jar.

"I know right? Ive always wanted to be the holder of the royal wand, ever since I was 3." Fiona smiled as she levitated a cupcake to herself.

She, then turned away, losing her smile. She, in fact, did try to take the wand at that age. It was the cause of her incident, and how she looked different compared to her parents and sisters. She wasn't born a red head, or born with green eyes. Her hands also looked like her grandmothers, Moon The Undaunted and Eclipsa The Queen Of Darkness, when they both wielded dark magic. She just wore gloves to hide them. Once little Fiona grabbed the wand, she no longer looked the same. She use to look just like her father, King Marco, until she grabbed that wand. It hurts her to remember that day, when the little princess, dared to try to wield the magical wand. It also explained both of her and Liberty's late cheekmarks.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open, revealing a sobbing Yo.

"Fanboy! You're my last hope! I need someone to watch my cat tonight, because my cousin's coming over, and she's allergic! Please, you got to help me! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!!!"Yo begins to sob, as Fiona and Fanboy goes up to her.

"Uh, sure Yo, We'll watch your cat, We love animals. Right, Chum Chum?" Fanboy asks looking down at his best friend.

"Mm-Hmm, And they said you'd never fly." Chum Chum says, holding a pig, while Fiona gives a pigwings with her magic wand, shocking Yo.

"You have powers?!" She says excitedly as Fiona nods.

"I get it from my mom, and the past queens of Mewni!" She smiled, with Liberty coming up to Fiona, giggling. Yo gasps, bowing to the princesses.

"It's an honor to be friends with Dimensional Princesses!" She giggled.

"So, where's your cat?" Fanboy askes.

"Right here!" Yo holds up a digital game with a cat in it. "His name is Scampers." Yo says as the gang looks at her confused.

"I don't think Scampers has hatched from his cat egg yet." Chum Chum says as Yo giggled at his cuteness.

"Oh, silly Chum Chum. Scampers is one of my Yamagutchi digital pets. See? All you do is press the buttons to play with him, clean him, or feed him." As she says this, she presses the buttons on the unit, showing Scampers playing a game of tennis, having a bath, and eating a cupcake, followed by a flip."It's soooo easy! He'll beep to tell you what he needs." She finishes explaining as the girls looked amazed. "Do you have things like this in Mewni, Fiona?" Yo askes the princess.

"Mewni is so old fashioned, ever since Queen Urania, who was the first ever queen, way before my mom was ever born." Fiona answered, in which Yo was surprised.

"Well, Fear not, Yo, You can count on us." Fanboy says, as Yo gives him Scampers.

"Thanks guys!" She tarts to leave, but comes back, she speaks in a serious manner. "However, make sure you take good care of Scampers, Otherwise he'll power down..." She then mimics the death of a digital pet, then happily giggles. "Well, see ya!" She leaves.

Fanboy, Chum Chum, and the princesses look confused as they stare at Yo, who closes the door, then Fanboy starts pressing the buttons. Scampers eats a cupcake, and does his trademark flip. Scampers meows happily.

"Aw, he's kinda adorable." Fiona giggles, making Fanboy stare at her. 'Ive seen more adorable.' He thinks to himself, as he stared lovingly at the princess, who was laughing at the little pet toy. If you don't know, Fanboy kinda gained a teeny tiiiiiny crush on Fiona. It started from the moment he met the magical princess, who he thought was just a normal girl. Once she revealed her title, he was thrilled to know she was more herself, which built up more feelings.

Chum Chum Presses the "cupcake" button on Scampers' unit. "He sure like cupcakes." He says as Fanboy looks at him, and takes Scampers from him.

"But we can't overfeed him, Chum Chum. Remember what Yo said." Fanboy says as Fiona elbows him playfully.

"Well look at you being responsible!" She says as they both laugh.

"Then we'll just play with him." He presses another button. Suddenly, the group hears a long beep."Oh, look, He made a little digital poop." Chum Chum says as the girls chuckle.

"Whoo-hoo! Time to clean his litter box." Fanboy says excited.

Fiona softly giggled at the boy, then went back to train with her sister as the boys take care of Scampers. Suddenly Fiona's mirror phone rings, revealing it to be her father.

"Uh oh, looks like dad is gonna tell me I overused my magic again." Fiona sighs, answering her phone.

"Fiona Butterfly-Diaz, you went over your magic limit. Again." Her dad, says sighing.

"I know dad. I'm just training like you and Mom want me to do." Fiona says as her dad sees the girls are not at their house, which causes him to panic as soon as he sees the boys.

"Fiona, are you at a boys house?!" Marco panicked.

Fiona eyes grew wide, starting to panic. "GOTTA GO! BYE DAD!" She then hung up quickly, softly putting a hand to her head, in relief. Liberty laughs.

"You're in trouble too Lib." Fiona says, making Liberty stop laughing. Her eyes grew wide.

"Aw, corn..."

1000 beeps later, they're in the living room The boys are watching TV, while the girls were trying to ignore their dads calls. They were in too deep with their overprotective dad. After so many meows, the Yamaguchi starts to vibrate.

Fanboy presses the "cupcake" button andsighs. "How many cupcakes can one cat eat?" He asked as Chum Chum groans.

"Too many." He replied.

"You should really answer your phone, Fi." Fanboy says annoyed at the constant vibration of it.

"Ohhh no, Fanboy. Otherwise I'll never hear the end of his annoying lecture about boys." Fiona says annoyed. Her phone vibrates again, this time with a text. She ignored it and walked to the kitchen. "Imma make nachos..." She sighed. Fanboy decided to read the text, making Liberty slap the phone out of his hands.

In the kitchen, as the boys, with Liberty read comics, while Fiona makes her dad's world famous nachos, Scampers poops again.

The group sniffs the air, and gags.

"Oh, Scampers, that's a two-beeper!" Fanboy says, as Fiona served the nachos.

That night at bedtime, the group decide to head to bed. Liberty wore a pink, sleep dress to bed, with her hair in a braid, while Fiona wore a white T-Shirt, red sweatpants, with her hair down. She had her moms long hair and dads bangs, with her two short side hairs always seen. It amazed Fanboy to always see the princess looking so beautiful with or without her iconic pig tails. They all say their goodnights, one by one, falling asleep. Scampers then beeps again, and again, and again. Fanboy can't resist the beeping and meowing now. The others were sleeping rather peacefully. He starts whimpering, then he explodes with rage.

"THAT! IS! IT!!!!!!!" He yells furiously, slowly waking up Chum Chum and the princesses. He angrily walks up to Scampers. "You want a cupcake? HUH?! FINE! Have a cupcake, Have a billion cupcakes!!!"He, then repeatedly presses the "cupcake" button.

"FANBOY! No!" The princesses and Chum Chum screams.

"Eat them! EAT THEM!" He laughs evilly.

"No!" Chum Chum smacks Fanboy with a pillow.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Fiona yells, as she quickly sits on his bed, looking him in the eyes, gripping his shoulders, shaking him. Fanboy snaps out of it, looking at the princess, who stops shaking him.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, guys, I don't know what happened." He says as Fiona loosens her grip on the costumed boy. She grabbed her wand, levitating Scampers to Chum Chum, who then takes the virtual cat.

"I just -- I snapped."Fanboy then faints, which Fiona softly holds him up. Liberty goes to help her sister.

Chum Chum holds up the Yamagutchi unit. He is shocked. On the screen, a dead Scampers is lying on his back as a "power down" noise is heard. The girls and him gasp in horror.

"Oh, no! Eh-eh-eh-Sca-amper-ers! He...powered down!" Chum Chum says scared, which makes Fanboy come back to his senses.

"What?NOOOOOOOO!!!Live, Scampers. Live! One, two, three!" He inhales on Scampers."One, two, three!" He inhales again. "One, two, three!" He inhales yet again, making Fiona pull him away. She made him look into her eyes.

"Fanboy, it's too late." Fiona says, making him really distrot.

"I killed Yo's pet! This can't be happening. Oh, this can't be happening!THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!" He yells, softly shaking the princess. Chum Chum and Liberty smacks him with the pillow.

"Okay, you two are pushing me from denial to anger, real fast." He growled, as Liberty rolled her eyes.

"Isn't there any way we can bring Scampers back?" Chum Chum says sadly. Fanboy then looked at Fiona, smirking.

"Maybe there is..." He says. Fiona, then hit him with a pillow. "Fi, come on. You're the one with a magic wand here!" He begged.

"And I already went over my limit. My dad made my aunt Janna chip this thing, in case I go over my 100 spell limit." Fiona explained, "One more spell, and he'll be here in one second flat." She finishes.

"Fine. We'll ask Oz! He'll know what to do!" Fanboy says making Liberty roll her eyes again.

At Oz Comix, Oz is sharpening the blades on a viking hat. The group bursts in, panicked. "Oz, we need your help! What are you doing?"Fanboy slides on the sharpening wheel."Whoa!"He crashes. Fiona goes up to him, helping him up. As always, he was thankful to the princess.

"I am preparing my costume for this year's Norse Con, an untethered celebration of all things viking." He flexes his muscles, while the group looked at each other confused.

"Ozvald, I made you cupcakes!" Oz's mom announced. Oz cued Fiona to levitate the cupcakes to him, which in response, she rolled her eyes, and brought them to him. Oz munches on cupcakes."Thanks, Mom. And thanks Fi, for bringing them to me." He says.

"Oz, I accidentally --" Fanboy then gets glared at by the princesses and Chum Chum.

"Rephrase that." Fiona crosses her arms, as the boy sighs.

"Well, sort of accidentally, powered down Yo's Yamaguchi." Chum Chum shows Oz the dead Scampers. "I feel awful, Oz! Can you fix it?" Fanboy says sadly, as Fiona puts a hand on Fanboy's left shoulder, making him feel a little bit better.

"Hmm. Hmm. Did you jiggle the battery?" Oz asked.

"Yes." Fanboy answers.

"I'm sorry. It is beyond even my immensely awesome powers to heal." Oz says, making Fiona glare at him, bringing up her wand, wanting to blast the man. She knew it was fixable, but the man was so lazy, she wanted to break her limit rule.

The group groan disappointedly and start to leave for home.

"HOWEVER --" Oz starts to say as the group turned to look at him. "...legend has it that there is a place where one can bury the digital deceased, and they will mystically reboot to life." He says, making Fiona quirk an eyebrow.

"It's located on the edge of town, by that old tree that looks like a foot. HOWEVER -- hmm?" He was about to say something else more, but the

group are not there anymore and the door is open, showing they've left.

"Uh, don't you wanna hear about the seriously evil side effect? Eh." Oz says getting back to what he was doing.

The group reach the graveyars, where the foot shaped tree that Oz was talking about, was located.

"This -- looks like the place. Did you bring the shovel?" He asked the others.

"I thought you brought the shovel." Chum Chum says. Liberty facepalmed. Fiona starts to shiver nervously. She hated graveyards. It makes her feel nauseous. Fanboy noticed this, and puts an arm around her shoulders, smiling at her. She'll admit, it was helpful.

"I have a hole that would be just right for four of you!" Someone says.

The group scream. Fiona and Fanboy held onto each other, huddling close. Liberty opened her eyes first, seeing the duo together, quickly snapping a photo of them.

"Hello blackmail!" She whispered.

Fanboy and Fiona then look to see who it is. "Oh, it's just Janitor Poopatine." He says relieved. He and Fiona then realize how close they were, quickly pushing each other away, blushing hard.

"I came to bury my flashlight! But it turns out I just needed to jiggle the battery. Eh?"He shakes flashlight. "Anyway, there's the hole, happy burying." The janitor says handing the group shovels. The group goes over to a grave known as the Digital Pet Cemetery. Chum Chum kisses the deceased Scampers and throws him into the grave. Then, he, Liberty, Fiona, and Fanboy cover the grave up with dirt and jump on it. As they leave for home, lightning flashes as a digital hand sticks out of the grave.

Back at the Fanlair, the group was sleeping. It was more peaceful since the beeping stopped. Chum Chum and the princesses hears a weird noise.

"Fanboy, did you hear that?" Chum Chum asked.

"Yeah, it's coming from the front door. Come on." He says as, Fiona grabs her wand and glasses, then group get out of their beds and sneak down to the door. They turn on the light and open the door, acting like ninjas, only to get the biggest surprise. Scampers is alive again, only as a digital zombie. Scampers howls demonically.

"Scampers!" Fanboy and Fiona yell happily.

"You're okay!" Chum Chum and Liberty yell as well.

Scampers makes a confused face. The group laughs as Chum Chum grabs him.

"Now that you're back, we're gonna show you the best time ever, Scampers! Come on! Let's play." Fanboy says happily.

The group begin repeatedly tossing Scampers back and fourth. Fiona starts to get nervous. Her phone vibrates, seeing it was a text from Yo. She was on her way to pick Scampers up soon!

"Yay, Scampers! Fiona, go long." Chum Chum yelled making the princess see Scampers getting tossed to her.

"Chum Chum, wait! Yo--!" Chum Chum tosses Scampers so far. Scampers screams and he lands in the toilet. Sparks fly, and smoke puffs. Inside the toilet, the submerging Scampers is floating in the water. Fiona glared at the tiny boy.

"Uh-oh." Fanboy says gently pulling Fiona back from Chum Chum.

"Walk it off, Scampers." Chum Chum says as Fiona blasts the boy with her Nacho Blast spell, out of anger. The boy was cover with chips and cheese. The group goes bury Scampers again.

Scampers throws the door open, after coming back alive.

"Scampers! You're okay!" The group yelled happily. Scampers roars savagely.

"We're happy to see you, too, little buddy. I'm so stoked, I could krunk." He says beginning to dance as the girls quirk their eyebrows. Fanboy then grabs Fiona, trying to get her to dance.

"Fanboy I don't dance." She says bluntly, but Fanboy twirls her quickly, making her softly laugh. She then, decided to dance with him, since after all, she was having fun.

"I'm so stoked, I could dance in my oversized novelty clogs!" He yodels as he stomps. Scampers tries to avoid the shoes. Scampers got scared.

Fanboy and Fiona were just spinning each other in circles, laughing, yet wanting to vomit. He looked at the laughing girl, and just smiled. He was just so glad she came into his life along with her sister. He never felt so in love with anyone, except her. She truly is the coolest girl he has ever known. The moment was ruined as Chum Chum accidentally stomps on Scampers, powering him down. The group bury him once more.

Scampers drills a cat-shaped hole in the door and goes inside. He roars ferociously.

"Scampers!" Fanboy says, a little bit less excited than last time.

"You're okay!" Chum Chum says.

"And just in time to help us hang our new ceiling safe." Fanboy says, as Fiona looked at him confused.

"When did you get--"

Fanboy accidentally drops the safe on Scampers, powering him down.

"Ew." The boys say, while the princesses sighed annoyed.

Chum Chum rides his bike to the Digital Pet Cemetery and throws Scampers into the grave. This time, Scampers carefully opens the door and sneaks inside and closes the door. He smiles with relief. The lights go on, and the group made a cake.

"Surprise!" The group yells. Scampers groans and collapses, powering down as his screen shows a flat line. The group look at Scampers, confused.

"I'll get the shovel." Chum Chum sighed.

Later, Chum Chum and Liberty were playing a video game. Fiona was sharing the last of the nachos from earlier with Fanboy, watching them when Scampers arrives.

"Scampers." Fanboy and Fiona say not so thrilled.

"You're okay." Chum Chum says not so thrilled as well.

Liberty just ignored the zombie cat's presence.

Scampers jumps and begins to plow onto Fanboy, making the others gasp, but he grabs him.

"Aw, does somebody wants a hug?" Fanboy asks as Scampers waves his arms wildly and snarls.

"Uh, guys, does Scampers look um...different to you?" Chum Chum asked, as Fiona slowly grabs her wand besides her. The Scampers monster continues flailing his arms and throws Fanboy on the floor and picks him up.

"Fanboy!" Fiona says panicked, pointing her wand at the monster cat. Liberty then looks and panicked, seeing the boy in danger.

"Hmm? He lost weight, maybe?" Fanboy guesses.

"Not even close dude!" Liberty says fearfully.

Yo enters the fanlair. She isn't very happy to see what the group did to Scampers.

"WHATDID YOUDOMYSCAMPERS?!?!?!?!" Yo yelled furiously.

Then here comes Fiona's dad, from a portal from Mewni. "Fionna Butterfly-Diaz, why aren't you--i see why you haven't been answering your phone..." His eyes widen to see the monster cat.

Fanboy is still held up by Scampers, who looks confused. "What?" He asked, noticing Fiona is pointing her wand at the cat.

"You turned my adorable kitty into an EVILDIGITAL ZOMBIE!!!" Yo screamed angrily.

"Eh-heh. As if." Fanboy denies, as Scampers finally puts Fanboy down and scratches his head. Fiona blasts the cat away, making Fanboy realize what Yo meant.

"Ohhhh, I see what you're getting at...AAAAAAAHHHHH! EVERYBODY, RUN!!!" Fanboy yells, as everyone runs up the stairs, but Scampers has beaten them there. They scream. Liberty, Marco and Chum Chum hide in the kitchen. Yo hides in the bathroom, while Fanboy and Fiona hide in the closet. Fanboy and Fiona hold onto each other, shaking nervously. He ran his hands through her hair to relax her a bit.

"Shh. I think he's gone, Fi." Fanboy whispered to the red headed princess, who grips her wand. Scampers punches the closet door and meows to them as if saying "HERE'S SCAMPERS!!!"

Fanboy then makes Fiona look at him, softly gripping her shoulders. "Looks like this is it, Fiona. Sorry I got you into this." He hugs her more tightly. "Its okay, Fanboy." She hugs him tighter as well, then looks at him. "If anything Fanboy, your worth the adventure risk." She smiles softly at the boy. He blushed softly, as they hug each other tightly, with tears falling from their faces. Scampers begins to approach them when Oz smashes in, making the push each other away, blushing.

"In the end, there can be only one."Oz then yells like a viking as he runs up to Scampers, who also runs up to him and growls. When they meet up, Oz smashes Scampers with his mallet, powering him down for the last time. He poses proudly with his mallet on the ground, one leg on the crushed Scampers and one hand on hip. Everyone leaves their hiding places, looking at Oz shocked.

"Whoa." Everyone says.

"Let's go bury it again! Yay!" Fanboy, Fiona, Liberty, Marco and Yo glare at Chum Chum. "I mean...boo!" Chum Chum says, as Fiona blasts him with her Nacho Blast again. Marco was happy she made a Nacho spell.

"Oz, how did you know we were in trouble?" Fanboy asked as he put an arm around Fiona's shoulder, to keep her at ease. Her dad glared at Fiona's friend without him noticing.

"I was coming to show you my sweet viking costume when my horns picked up a distress signal." Oz answered.

"Why didn't you just use the door?" Yo asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's called making an entrance. Duh." Oz rolls his eyes as the boys and Fiona laugh.

Fiona looks at her dad, "Am I still in trouble dad?" She asked, as her father sighed. "For not picking up your calls, no, but the wand limit? Yes. You need to be more responsible with your spell limit Fiona. Just...keep the spells under the limit, Mija." Marco smiled. Fiona removed Fanboys arm around her, and hugged her father. "I promise, papa."

Later, everyone was just hanging out. Liberty was telling stories of their adventures so far to Marco. Marco was surprised at how much fun the girls were actually having. Fanboy and Fiona were listening to Oz talking about how he "made an entrance."

"So, Yo was all like, "Why didn't you use the door?" And then I said, "It's called making an entrance, babe."" He finishes making Fanboy, Fiona and Chum Chum laugh.

"Yeah, Oz. we remember." Yo says annoyed.

"The important thing here is that it's all over." Fanboy says wrapping his arm around Fiona, laughing.

The lights get dark and the TV glows weirdly.

"Did someone turn on the TV?" Chum Chum asked as Fanboy, Fiona, Oz, Marco and Yo hide behind the couch. Scampers, now bigger than ever, comes out of the TV. He roars loudly and viciously.

"Oz, do something!" Chum Chum yells.

"Can't -- talk! Soiling self!" Oz whimpers.

"Ew." Everyone says.

Scampers grabs everyone and growls as they scream and whimper. Fiona points her wand at Scampers. Her cheekmarks glow, along with her eyes.

"Force La Moon Push!" She yells as the spell pushes Scampers hard against the wall. Everyone falls to the ground.

"Ozvald!"Oz's mom turns on light."You forget cupcakes, honey." Scampers gets peppy and he is now friendly and hops over to Oz's Mom.

"Aw! Scampers loves cupcakes!" The group and Yo say together.

The friendly Scampers licks Oz's mom cheek. "Oh, woo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Oh, boy, you're a big vone, aren't you? Ooh-hoo!" Everyone starts to laugh.

Later, they all eat cupcakes as Oz tells his infamous story again.

"And then I said, "It's called making an entrance, babe." Heh!"" Oz finishes.

"Yes, so you keep saying." Poopatine says annoyed.

Chum Chum holds a cupcake for Scampers. "Oh, ya want some?" Chum Chum teases. Scampers tries to eat the cupcake, but Chum Chum keeps it away from him.

"Chum chum, you sure you wanna tease Scampers like that?" Fanboy asks nervously.

"Yes, I am!" Chum Chum giggles. Scampers eats Chum Chum whole and burps out his underwear.

"Oh, Scampers!" Everyone but Chum Chum laughs.

"Real funny; now get me outta here!" Chum Chum yells from inside the stomach.

Mija-My Daughter


	9. Fanboy Stinks!

It's Monday morning in Galaxy Hills, and already, Chum Chum is having a problem. Something smelled AWFUL at the Fanlair. "Bleh! No, that's not it." At this point, Chum Chum is rummaging through the fridge, looking for the horrible stench. "Horrible stench? Where are you? Hmm, maybe it's this cottage cheese." He sniffs. "YEEEEEEUUUGGGH.Smells like that cheese died in that cottage." He then goes back to finding the horrible stench.

Fanboy walks by him,"What'cha doin', my pocket-sized amigo?" He askes.

"Some horrible smell woke me up this morning, and I'm trying to figure out where it's coming from." He answered not looking at Fanboy.

"A horrible smell, you say? Is...THIS the reek you seek?!?" He reveals he's dirty and smelly all over.

"UGH! You smell like if a foot and brussels sprouts had a baby who pooped its diaper." He says covering his nose.

"And how! You see, Chum Chum, modern man has forgotten what the caveman once knew: Stink goooooood!" Hesees a hose of water. "Ah! What are you doing?!" Fanboy panics, dodging the water.

"I'm trying to hose off the stink! Do you really think Fiona will wanna date you if you smell...like this?!" Chum Chum keeps trying to spray him.

"Ee, ah! Wah! Water no touchy! Ah! No washy! Water bad! I'm shooting for the world record: Longest time without taking a bath! Okay? And if Fiona likes me, she'd understand I need to be a man and break this record." Fanboy says.

"Okay! Then if it's all right with you, I'm gonna keep my face in this." He sticks his face into cottage cheese."Oh, yeah, that's better."

Hours pass and it's lunch time in the cafeteria at school. Five seagulls are attracted to Fanboy's stink. "Pleh! What is it with these gulls?" Fanboy askes as Fiona and Liberty sit at the table.

"Well, you smell like a dead crab." Chum Chum answers.

"More like a dead seagull." Fiona says disgusted, as a seagull pecks her in the head.

"Anything dead, that's what I can smell." Liberty says, putting on a nose plug, while Fiona blasts the seagull pecking her away, annoyed, hiding her wand in her bag. No one knows Fiona and Liberty are magical princesses, except the boys and Yo. She chose to keep it secret til the times right.

"With a hint of butt."He starts to grab milk carton. Chum Chum and the girls see something growing on Fanboy's hand.

"Hey, what's that on your hand?" Chum Chum asked as the group looks at his hand.

"Ew! That's definitely not good Fanboy." Fiona says with a disgusted tone.

"Ewwww, I'm growing mushrooms.I am dis-gust-ing! Whoo!" Fanboy cheers as the Fiona starts to worry.

"That's a good thing?" She questions, with an irritated look on her face.

"UHHH! I gotta take this off!" ChI'm Chum takes off nose. "OOOOOOOOH! It's no use. I can smell you through my ears!" He leaves with Liberty.

"I can smell him through my eyes..." Liberty says with her eyes watering up.

"Okay, smell you two later!" Fanboy yells to them. "Not if we smell you fir --" Chum Chum vomits, while Liberty passes out.

"Time for some liverwurst." He sayswith his mouth full."It's got a real bite. It tastes worse than it smells." Fanboy gags. Fiona moves to sit next to him, which makes him look at her.

"What do you expect? You're eating all this disgusting, expired stuff. It isn't healthy at all." Fiona says with disgust.

"Your point, Fi?" Fanboy asked, making the girl roll her eyes. She then grabs her stuff and and bag with her wand in it,

"Forget it. You wouldn't want to hear it." She says walking out of the cafeteria. Before she left, she quickly grabbed her wand from her bag, and casted the reanimate spell that Galaxia The Clairvoyant created, onto his suit. "Sorry Fanboy, but I need you to see what your doing is gross..." She says quietly, walking out nervously.

"Psst." An unknown voice says causing the costumed boy to look around confused.

"Huh?" Fanboy looks around, thinking Fiona is pranking him. Fiona may be a princess, but it doesn't mean she's just gonna sit around and be proper. She loves pranking Fanboy and Chum Chum.

Her mother, aka, the queen of Mewni, was and still is rebellious, and full of pranks, growing up, so I guess you can say, she got SOMETHING from her mother. He especially loved Fiona's pranks. She had unique ideas that no humans would think of. He thought they were cute, just like her. Of course, this wasn't her cute pranks, unfortunately.

"Hey! Pally! You want to break me off a piece of that?" The voice says again in which Fanboy looks over and sees that the right glove of his suit has became self-aware. "Clothes got to eat too, over here, come on!" The suit says.

"Whoa! Suit, you're alive! But how?" Fanboy askes confused yet happily.

"You know that old saying, ""You don't wash that suit, it's gonna walk around by itself"? That's me! Call me Stinks."" Stinks says, not giving away Fiona. If he says her name, it may cause problems for Fanboy and Fiona. She did just learn the spell, and she only wanted to teach Fanboy a lesson. Stinks was a really rebellious soul, that was brought into the suit of the preteen boy. Their is a reason Galaxia The Clairvoyant never used Stinks soul after all.

"Wow! Nice to meet ya, Stinks!" Fanboy smiled at him. It didn't make Fanboy curious on how random the suit came alive, right after Fiona left. Okay, maybe he's a little bit curious. It was perfectly timed after all, but, she didn't want to reveal her title to the school yet, by casting spells. It made him think on how she just left and magically the suit came to life.

"Old Stinks here's a little hungry, you know what I'm sayin'?" He says looking at Chuggy."You think that kid over there will share his sandwich with us?" Stinks asked smirking.

"Ehhhh, ewwww, I don't know. Chris Chuggy always cleans his plate. Rumor has it, sometimes he even eats his plate." Fanboy says to Stinks.

"You could convince that kid of anything! You got charm coming out the strazool!" Stinks says.

"Eh-heh-heh-ho. I have to say, Stinks, you are one flattering suit." Fanboy says slyly going to Chuggy with Stinks the Suit. Meanwhile, Fiona saw the whole thing. She came back to tell him about the spell, but seeing her best friend do the unthinkable made her regret the spell she put on him. She quickly looked back into Galaxia The Clairvoyant's chapter in the queen book, showing Fiona, that she shouldn't have used Stinks soul. She tries to find the revert spell, seeing Sir Glossaryck of Terms, in Galaxia The Clairvoyant's page. It couldn't hurt to ask for his help.

"Ah Fiona, lovely to see you're using Galaxia's spells today. By the way, did you bring me the pudding you promised?" Glossaryck says floating up to her, smiling at the young princess. She gives him the pudding, sighing, "It's not lovely, Glossaryck. I need to find a spell to revert Stinks The Sour Soul. I don't see anything I can use here." Fiona says nervously. "Look at him! My best friend and that horrid soul are becoming criminals." She points at the suited hero and the horrid sour soul.

"Hey, Chris!" Fanboy says sitting next to Chuggy.

"Er?" Chuggy grunts confused. "Ahem. My -- mmm, suit -- and I were wondering if you'd share --" Fanboy gets grunted at angrily by Chuggy. That only ticks Stinks off.

"Oh, don't want to share, huh?" He spits stink into Chuggy's face. "How do you like that?" Stinks smirked evilly.

Chuggy sniffs the stink and is so grossed out, groans, then his face and arms sink into his body and he rolls out. Fiona and Glossaryck tried not to be known, watching her friend with anger in her eyes. "Wo-ow!" Fanboy says excitedly.

"What'd I tell you, pal? Now let old Stinks here have a taste." They both eat the sandwich.

"Hey, they have pudding. I wonder if they'd like to share too..." Fanboy then looked at Stinks smirking.

"Let's find out." Stinks says evilly. While the two steal pudding from Micheal, Lupe, and Nancy, Fiona looks back at Glossaryck with anger, followed with a sigh.

"What am I gonna do Glossy?" She asked coving her face in shame with her bangs.

"Normally Fiona, this friendship stuff isn't my thing, but, you gotta find another way of getting rid of Stinks. He's only gonna get stronger as your friend makes him. I'll see if theirs a spell, while you keep your eyes on them. Bring me some more pudding as well." Glossaryck says, making the girl nod, yet annoyed. Why does he like pudding so much? "Just hurry Glossaryck." Fiona says gripping her wand.

"Helloooo, ladies!" Fanboy uses a megaphone to release stench on the cheerleaders. They constantly form pyramids as they get towards the roof. "Wow, Stinks, this is incredible! It's like people see us in a whole new way, maybe because their eyes are watering." Fanboy says with his mouth full.

"Hey, we're just gettin' started. To the good life." They raise milk cartons as a toast and drink. "Ew, it's curdled. AHHHH." Fanboy sorta gags.

"Yeah, you get used to it." Stinks says.

In the classroom, it was time for homework to be taken. "Homework, please, homework, please. Turn in your papers." Mr. Mufflin says making Fanboy panic.

"Oh, no! I forgot my paper." He says nervously. Fiona just looked at the boy, quirking her eyebrow. "Again, dude?" She questioned, making the boy nod at her.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it." Stinks says, as Fiona glared at him. She looked into the book, seeing Glossaryck still searching for the spell, shutting it quickly, seeing Fanboy trying to peek into the book. She flicks him in the head, softly.

"You know the rules, Fanboy. Only look, if theirs an emergency. I don't see any emergency here." Fiona says, looking away from him, chuckling softly.

Stinks waves his stench in front of Hank, causing his eyes to roll. "You don't need to see our papers. You think you'll go grab 40 winks in the teachers' lounge." Stinks finishes as Fanboy adds onto it. "Uh, wearing this pretty hat." Fanboy says, as Mr. Mufflin leaves with it on. Fiona's jaw dropped.

'How did he...? Galaxia...why did you keep his soul...?' Fiona thinks as she gets nervous.

"Yeh! So what was that? Some sort of stink-eye mind trick?" Fanboy asked.

"Yeah, something like that. I call it the...Fuhgeddaboutit!" He says laughing. Fiona was getting impatient, reopening her book to where Glossaryck was.

"How's it coming Glossy?" Fiona asked him impatiently.

"I'm looking in Celena The Shy's page at the moment, then im going to look into Crescenta The Eager's. I've written down a few spells that might help out, but give me more time Princess." He says, as the girl nods. She closed the book, and sighed. This is gonna get ugly real quick...

In the hallway, Chum Chum and Liberty see a banner reading "CHARITY BAKE SALE TONIGHT!"

"The Charity Bake Sale's tonight?! I'd better get started on my pecan log." He says excitedly. Liberty grins hugely,

"I should join too! I make the best sweets! I should make my famous magic dust cupcakes!" She giggles.

"Uh, Chum Chum? Maybe this year you shouldn't make your pecan log. We still haven't been able to get rid of last year's." A girl named Nancy, says. The Janitor tries to use Brenda's crane to pick up last year's pecan log but fails.

"Oh, you're right. We need a fresh pecan log! I'm on it!Come on Liberty!" He says as they begin to leave.

Fanboy is walking down the hallway with Stinks and Fiona as the students looked at him, in disgust. Fanboy then sees Chum Chum and Liberty run past."Hey, Chum Chum, Libby! You'll never believe what happened to my suit!" Fanboy says excited.

"No time to smell: pecan log!" Chum Chum says, as Liberty growled, "Don't call me that! Only Fiona can call me that, dweeb!"

"They don't know what they're missing, gus. I'm having the time of my life! And I'm learning so much." Fanboy says happily. Fiona looked at him, with shame in her face, feeling the guilt build up inside.

"Yeah, you done good, kid. Now it's time we cook up...a bake job!" Stinks says, mischievously. Fiona didn't like where this was heading.

"A bank job?" Fanboy asked as Fiona facepalmed. "No, you silly dope..." She then looked at him and Stinks.

"No" Stinks says, seeing a bake sale ad,"Abakejob. You see this bake sale? We're gonna rob it! We'll be up to our wrists in pastries."He then laughs evilly. Fiona gasps, covering her face as she's about to explode the truth any second.

"Rob? Question: isn't that like stealing? Uh, and then a follow-up question: Isn't stealing wrong?" Fanboy asked.

"You're funny, flatsie. You amuse me. Like a clown." Stinks says laughing.

"Heh, yeah. You know what might be funnier than robbing the bake sale? If we just...Fuhgeddaboutit?"Fanboy laughs nervously. Stinks then glares at the suited boy.

"You turning squirrelly on me?" He says, growling a bit.

"Me, squirrelly? Don't be silly."Fanboy then acts like a squirrel and eats an acorn.

"Why, you..." Stinks knocks the acorn away. "You gonna come along with me on these things I have to do or what?!" He says, irritated.

"Heh. Sure thing, Stinks. Heh, heh. I'm your right-hand man." Fanboy says nervously. Fiona looks at the nervous boy, sighing.

Later...

"Okay, listen up. Since you, or princess goody two-shoes over here have never done a bake job, I'll keep it simple. First, we blanket the area in stink, clearing out any potential witnesses. Then, we empty out the cupcake table. Then, we move over to assorted breads and puffs. And on our way out, we hit the big-ticket item: Hello, pecan log! You think you can handle that?" Stinks says finishing his plans.

Fiona gives him a glare, "Goody Two-Shoes? Im not a goody two-shoes you immature, little-" Fanboy covers her mouth before she could say anything explicit.

"Uh, well, actually --" Fanboy tries to intervene.

"Good! I gotta hit the little hand's room before the job." Stinks says.

"Ah!" Fanboy gets dragged along, then gets pushed out next to the princess.

"Oh, I work alone here!" Stinks yelled a bit.

"Chum Chum struggles by with his newly made pecan log, while Liberty is carrying her infamous Magic Dust Cupcakes.

"Chum Chum! Liberty! I'm so glad you're here. My suit came to life out of no where, and it's making me rob the Bake Sale. Me and Fiona need your help!" Fanboy says scared.

"Good news!!! I put plugs in my nose and my ears so I can't smell you! Isn't that great?!" Chum Chum repeatedly exhales and inhales, showing the plugs. He continues struggling, as Liberty sighs. "He's even more annoy-wait...it came alive out of no where...?" Liberty then glares at her sister. Fanboy then turns to look at a shameful princess angrily. "Well, gotta go!" Liberty booked it before her sister snapped.

"Fiona? What did you do to my suit...?" Fanboy asked as Fiona finally snapped.

"I PUT A SPELL ON YOU JUST SO YOU CAN BE CLEAN AND NOT HAVE PEOPLE LOOK AT YOU LIKE YOUR DISGUSTING FOR BEING DIRTY! I NEVER INTENDED FOR THIS! I CANT EVEN FIND THE SPELL TO REVERT HIM!" Fiona admits, dropping to her knees pulling her hoodie over her head in shame.

"Fi, I can't believe you!" Fanboy says upset. She looks at him, sadly, "Fanboy, I'm sorry, I-" She gasps, covering her mouth as Stinks came out of the men's room. He isn't very happy now. Fanboy helps Fiona up, not forgiving her yet. She grabbed her wand from her bag, aiming it at Stinks.

"Stinks never figured ya for a rat, princess."

"I ain't no rat! You're reign of terror ends her, right now. My best friend is getting his free will back whether you like it or not." Fiona says confidently.

Stinks then grabs the princess, bringing her close to him. "Why you...let me clear out your ears so you hear this real good."He repeatedly cleans Fiona's ears, which makes her growl.

"Hey, let Fiona go!" Fanboy says angrily.

"Now, you listen here, princess. I call the shots. And anybody don't like it gets whacked." Stinks threatened.

"Uh, whacked?" Fanboy questioned, as the princess looked back at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Really dude?" She sighed.

Stinks whacks Fiona, making her growls. "I'm a hand, I whack things! Now, don't make me whack ya again, princess!" He yelled.

"Fine! We'll play it your way, just don't hurt Fiona anymore." Fanboy plead, making the girl gasp at him softly. Stinks let's her go, next to Fanboy.

"That's a good boy and princess. Now let's go." He says dragging Fanboy and Fiona.

That night at the Bake Sale in the hallway...

'Why, why, why didn't I wash my suit? Then stinks wouldn't have come to life because of Fiona's magic.' He then looks at Fiona angrily. She looks at him also angrily.

"You got something to say, Fanboy? Oh wait, don't tell me. It's all my fault we're in this mess. Is that it?" She asked angrily. He just looked away from the princess. She, with her free hand, flicks him in the back of the head.

"Quit it, Fi. I'm not in the mood to talk to you." He says not looking at her. She growled. "I said I was sorry. I owned up to my actions. If that's not enough, why are we even friends?" She then looks away from him, sadly.

He looked at her, sad at what she said. "Fi..." He tried to speak, but his throat got dry. 'Ooh, my throat is dry. Oh, a drinking fountain. Oh, wait. That's the crazy fountain that sprays me. Hmm...'

He then flashes back to a time Fanboy got repeatedly sprayed by the fountain.

[Flashback]

"So Fiona, I was wonder..." Fanboy began to get nervous as they approached the fountain.

"What is it, Fanboy?" She asked, looking at him with a soft smile. His heart began to beat fast. He needed water, since his throat got dry.

Well, I wanted to know-" He then gets sprayed by the fountain."Who?"He gets sprayed again."WHO?!?"He gets sprayed yet again. "Ah! Oh, you!" The bell rang for class.

"Can we talk about it later, Fi...?" Fanboy asked. She nodded with a giggle, as they walk to class together.

[End of flashback]

'That's it! That water fountain's so crazy, it just might work!' Fanboy then looked at Fiona sadly, 'And I may be able to save our friendship...and possible romance...'

"Oh! Snap out of it! It's almost showtime." Stinks says evilly. Fiona and Fanboy looked at the Sour Soul in anger.

"I'll show you! You're all washed up, Stinks!" Fanboy presses the trigger of the crazy fountain, but the water comes out normally. "Wha? Where's the crazy spray?!" Fanboy asked panicked.

"I think you'll find the water fountain is fully operational.You're welcome."The Janitor says holding his nose, leaving. Fiona looked at the fountain, and got an idea up her sleeve.

"So, you was tryin' to get me to go clean, huh? Of all the dirty tricks. Well, nobody tries to rinse Stinks out, we're robbing this joint whether you like it or not!" He grabs Fanboy and Fiona. She grabs her wand from her back, quietly. Fanboy noticed, and gave the princess a thumbs up. She smiled smally at him, then took a shot for the fountain. Her cheeks glowed along with her wand. Everyone noticed what was happening, gasping at the girl. Liberty and Chum Chum looked in shock. Fiona revealed her's and Liberty's secret to stop Stinks once and for all.

"Dark Shard Slice..." The blast then hit the pipe of the fountain, causing it to blast at Stinks, her and Fanboy. Stinks began to die, with Fanboy's dirty suit.

"I didn't want it to end this way. It's just...I wanted tosmellbad, not tobebad." Fanboy says sadly.

"Hey, kid, princess" He motions them to come forward."Fuh...fuh...geddaboutit." Stinks faints to the ground and vanishes from Fanboy's glove. The stink from Fanboy comes off and absorbs into the puddle, turning into a dirty puddle of stink.

"I'll never forget ya, Stinks."He says lowly, then smiles."Well, I'm glad that's over." Everyone admires Fanboy as he is all shiny and clean now. Fiona comes up to him, still soaked from the fountain. Fanboy hugged her, surprising her. She softly hugged him back, blushing softly. "I'm sorry Fi. I should of been aware of what I was doing. You were just trying to help." He says as they let go.

"I accept your apology. Just know your gonna have to make it up over a Frosty Freezy-Freeze?" She askes, causing him to blush. "It's a date." He says, as they both giggle.

"Hey, your stink's gone! I guess that means no world record!" Chum Chum says happily, coming up to him and Fiona with Liberty.

"That's okay, Chum Chum. I have a backup: Most days without brushing my...teeeeeeth!" Chum Chum, Fiona and Liberty gags as the stink from Fanboy's teeth knocks the plugs out of his nose and ears.

"Come on, Fi, I'll take you to get that Frosty Freezy-Freeze." The two leave with his arm around her shoulders, as Liberty and Chum Chum pass out. Unbeknownst to them, the stink puddle, noticed by everyone, flows over to Poopatine, who is trying to fix the water pipe. The stink puddle gets under Poopatine's feet, which grow faces. Stinks is back, and he laughs mainically. This is, however, Poopatine's problem now.


End file.
